


The QaF Re-Write (co-written with ElsaRose)

by Acacia_Mac



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-05
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia_Mac/pseuds/Acacia_Mac
Summary: What if Michael actually set Justin up to get booted by Brian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Spoilers : Episode 110. (and Season One eps. 101-109)  
Thanks : Thanks to a plot bunny from MFB – Love those bunnies. To the rest of the ‘bitter’ girls. Love ya all. Lol! To Misty… thanks for the assistance, and to my wonderful Beta Gia… you go gurl!

* * *

“Fuck Woody’s. I’ve been robbed. Get your ass over here,” Brian said as he hung up the phone and looked across the loft. ‘Or what’s fucking left of here,’ he thought in anger. He knew that there was only ONE explanation at to what happened, and that little twink was going to get what’s coming to him. “I let the fucking shit stay here, and this is the damn thanks I get? Dammit!”

Hearing the door open, Brian turned to see Justin walk in. Watching the young man look around, Brian tried to keep his anger in check. “What the fuck? What happened? Brian,” Justin asked as he made his way over to the couch.

Brian walked over to Justin and stood in front of him. “What the fuck does it look like happened? I was fucking robbed.”

Justin sat there for a second, and thought about what Brian said. He thought back a couple of hours trying to understand what had happened. “Maybe I forgot to set the alarm?” he thought out loud.

Just then the door opened again, and Michael came walking in. Ignoring his friend, Brian kept his attention directly on the blond in front of him. “Forgot to set the alarm?” 

Brian and Michael started to make their way over to Justin, and Justin could only look up at Brian. “I … I thought I did,” he said. ‘I know I did. I just know it… didn’t I?’ he thought.

“Thought you did or you didn’t? Where the fuck did you go?” Brian asked the young blond. He was trying to hold in his anger at the little shit. Never before had he felt like he wanted to hit someone… he had never felt like his father.

“My sister’s birthday party,” Justin began. “Then I kinda.. walked around,” he finished. He noticed the look between Brian and Michael, and realized at that moment that it didn’t matter what he said. Brian wouldn’t believe him anyway. Justin wasn’t anything to Brian. He was – as Michael liked to call him – the trick that stayed too long.

“Well while you were kinda walking around, I kinda got robbed,” Brian said, letting his anger show. Michael tried to calm Brian down, but Brian wouldn’t have anything of it. 

Justin tried one last time to let Brian know that he didn’t mean for it to happen. It didn’t matter that he was almost positive that he had set the alarm; he knew that he had to try to salvage this before it got out of hand. He’d find out what happened later. “Look I didn’t mean to do it. I’m so sorry.”

“I told you when I said you could stay here there were rules. Now you got five minutes to pack your shit… none of which of course was stolen, and GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Brian stormed off, leaving Justin and Michael alone in what was left of the living room. Justin took a deep breath, and turned around so he could gather what stuff he had laying on the couch. Looking back toward the bedroom, where Brian was, he then walked toward the open door and left. Once he reached the street, Justin looked around trying to figure out where he was going to go, as the tears threatened to fall. 

He quickly made his way over to a payphone near-by and dug through his pockets for fifty cents. After dialling the number he silently prayed that the person was there. He didn’t want to deal with any more adults right now… no matter who they were. “Daph. Look, can you come and get me… no, I’m at the loft… Just… I’ll tell you about it later, just please… I can’t stay here anymore… Thanks, Daph… I owe you… Okay, see you soon.” Hanging up the phone he leaned against the wall and sat down. This had to be the worst day in his young life. No matter what he did, no one wanted him. Not his parents, not Brian. ‘Where am I going to go now?’ He asked himself. Justin knew he couldn’t go to any of Brian’s friends, since they were HIS friends. So that left out Melanie and Lindsey, and Deb… He couldn’t go live with Emmett because Michael was there. Never before had the young man felt so alone.

Daphne pulled up to the curb, and Justin put his bag into the back seat. Neither one spoke as they drove away from the loft. For that Justin was grateful. He wasn’t ready to get into a discussion about what he was going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two days since Justin had last stepped foot in the loft. He knocked on the loft door, hoping that Brian was there. It was an emergency after all. The door slid opened, revealing Brian behind. “What the fuck do you want?” the older man asked. Brian looked like hell – wearing a bathrobe, and his hair in complete disarray. 

Justin just stood there, trying hard not to beg for forgiveness, and beg to stay. Squaring his shoulders, he just looked up at Brian. “I just came to get my uniform for school. I forgot to take it with me, and I need it for tomorrow.” Brian nodded, and stepped away from the door allowing Justin to come in. Justin walked into the loft and headed straight toward the bedroom. Avoiding looking toward the bed, not wanting to remember all the time he had spent there, Justin reached into the closet and pulled out his two uniforms that hung there and his shoes. “Thanks. I can’t believe I forgot them. Now I can make sure that they are in my locker at school… so I can be ‘politically’ correct,” Justin babbled. 

Justin wanted to say something more… to try and make Brian understand that he was sorry. He still didn’t think that he had forgotten to set the alarm, but the proof was there. Who else could have done it? Justin stepped down from the bedroom, and looked over at Brian sitting at the kitchen counter slaving over a list. Justin figured that it must be the list for the insurance company, and the guilt he felt grew. “Well… um… I’ll get out of your hair now. I’m sorry, for everything,” Justin said. Making his way over to the door, Justin stopped with his hand on the handle. “Take care of yourself, Brian. Thank-you for everything you’ve done for me… I can never repay you.” Taking a deep breath when no response came, Justin shook his head and opened the door. “Later.” he whispered closing the door on that chapter of his life.

As he walked down the stairs and out of the building, Justin knew he shouldn’t be angry. Brian had every right to be upset with him, but the young man had hoped that he would say something… even if it was in anger. In fact, Justin wished that Brian had yelled. Anything was better than the silence, the feeling of worthlessness that he had received instead. Without looking back, Justin made his way toward the bus stop. 

Since the night he was kicked out of the loft, Justin had been sleeping anywhere he could. The night before he had found a small shelter, not far from St. James. He had told Daphne that he had a place to go and that she shouldn’t worry about him. He hated lying to his friend, but the last thing he wanted was for his parents to see what he’d done with himself. In effect, Justin had nowhere he could go… no one wanted him. He was all alone, and that scared him. 

The first order of business was to find a job so he could get an apartment or at least be able to rent a room somewhere. He had no idea what he would do, but he knew that he had to do something and fast. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on the way he had the past two nights. ‘If I don’t have something by the end of the week… then I’ll just leave,’ Justin decided. ‘I’ll go to New York or somewhere and get a job there. I could dance… draw… something.’ With a plan in mind, Justin felt better about the next week. No matter what, by the end of the week, he would know where his life would lead him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well there’s something valuable missing that can’t be replaced,” Lindsey’s words echoed though Brian’s mind long after the sound of the loft door closed. He stared down at the piece of paper that he had in front of him, and shook his head. Everyone had been giving him shit for kicking Justin out. Deb had read him the riot act, Emmett had refused to even acknowledge him – not that it was a big loss, and not Lindsey. 

Brian was pissed. Lindsey had promised that she would help him with the list for the insurance company and all she had done was piss him off more. What the hell was he supposed to do? Let the kid stay when he didn’t follow the rules? What if it was their place that had been robbed?

“Justin’s not my fucking responsibility,” Brian said as he ripped the paper off the pad and crumpled it up in his hand. “He’s most likely back home with Mommy and Daddy anyway. Why the fuck should I care?” The thought of Justin being in that home, knowing what the young man would have to endure, caused Brian to pause. He couldn’t get out of his head the words Justin’s father had told them. The rules that Justin would have to live by if he lived in that house.

Sudden flashes of his own childhood came to the forefront of his mind, and Brian quickly shook them off. Justin wouldn’t be in that type of situation. The kid was smart enough to get away. ‘But where would he go?’ came the small voice in Brian’s mind. “It’s not my problem.” he answered himself. 

Deciding that he wasn’t going to get much more accomplished, Brian headed up to the bedroom to change. He’d go to the office and look through his files there for receipts, and forget about that damn twink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmett stood behind the counter, phone clipped to his belt, and earpiece firmly in place. “You can’t be serious… That doesn’t sound like something Justin would forget. Now you all know how anal Brian can be…”

“His life revolves around being anal.” Ted laughed.

Emmett shook his head, and rolled his eyes. “What I mean is I’m sure living with Mr. Perfect, Justin had that little detail drilled into his head a thousand and one times.”

“Amongst other things.” Ted added.

“Who cares?,” Michael added. “Justin fucked up, and now he’s out of our lives. Frankly, I say good riddance.”

“Michael!” Emmett gasped. He couldn’t believe his friends. No one had seen Justin since the day before the ‘event’, and Emmett was beginning to worry. It seemed to him that he was the only one. Well he had heard that Lindsey had a few choice words to say about Brian, but that was beside the point. He had hoped that someone would give a shit about the young man who had quickly become part of their family. “Don’t you even care that he might be living on the streets… who knows what’s happening to him.”

Emmett heard Michael laugh slightly, and he couldn’t understand his friend’s hatred of the young man. Justin had done nothing to Michael… well except the one thing that was never allowed to Michael – Brian. “Who cares? It’ll teach the little fuck to not just barge into people’s lives and take over. Brian did everything for that shit, and this is how he repays Brian? I for one am glad he’s gone.”

Emmett just shook his head. It appeared to him that he’d get no help from either one of the men, so he quickly ended the call stating he had a customer he had to care for. Dialling another number, he decided that he would see if there was someway he could try and get some help. Justin had quickly become a part of their ‘family’, and Emmett wasn’t going to let any one of them suffer. “Lindsey, sweet-heart, I am so glad to catch you,” Emmett said as the woman picked up the other line.

“Emmett, what can I do for you?” Linds said through the phone. 

Emmett was thrilled to hear a pleasant voice… especially after the last call he made. “Actually, I was wondering if you have seen Justin at all? I know he baby-sits for Gus, and I was hoping that you had seen or heard from him.”

Lindsey’s sigh came through loud and clear to Emmett, telling the man everything he needed to know. “I haven’t seen him. I went by Brian’s today, and he doesn’t seem to care!”

“Michael and Teddy are the same way.” Emmett said with sadness in his voice. “Lindsey… I’m worried about him. Where is he staying? He can’t go home… I’m scared that he might be sleeping on the streets.”

“I’m sure he has somewhere to go, Em,” Lindsey reasoned. “He knew he could come to us if he needed a place. We’ve taken him in before, and he knows that he’s always welcome.”

Emmett shook his head. He hoped and prayed that Lindsey was right, but something deep within him told him otherwise. “I’m not so sure.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin slowly made his way out of the school, with his bag over his shoulder. He was tired and hungry. Hobbs and his friends were making his life a living hell, and since Justin had no place where he could unwind, he was feeling overwhelmed. All Justin wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the rest of his life away, but that’s where his biggest problem lay. He had nowhere he could go… He had no bed. 

Reaching the bus stop Justin climbed onto the first bus making his way toward the library. He figured he would spend a couple hours there doing his homework, then change and head over to Babylon. He briefly wondered if they needed any dancers. Since he had left Brian’s he had tried every place that he could think of looking for a job, but he was always told that they didn’t need anyone right now… to try again some other time.

Frustrated, Justin got off at his stop and walked into the library downtown. Sitting down at one of the tables in the back, he placed his bag down and sighed. He could feel the tears that had been threatening to fall since that awful day, begin to trek down his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away and pulled out one of his books. ‘It’s not worth it… crying isn’t going to make things right… so quit being a little faggot and do something about it.’ he told himself. Justin hated that he was so emotional, crying over the littlest of things, but he didn’t know what he could do to change it. 

All Justin knew was that he couldn’t go on the way he had these past five days. Something had to change and quickly The only meal he got during the day was the one at school, and what little money he did have had to go to the laundry mat. 

Deciding to give himself a few minutes of self-pity, Justin placed his head down on his folded arms. Allowing the silent tears to flow, Justin wondered how he had let his life get so screwed up. He had hit his dad….he had betrayed Brian’s trust. Justin knew he couldn’t live with his father’s rules, and his mother had all but told him that she had to think of the family. That meant that he had to either follow the rules, or he wasn’t a part of the family. 

‘And Brian…’ Justin began. The older man had taken him into his home when no one else wanted him… and Justin had betrayed him. Justin could’ve sworn that he had set the alarm, that the robbery wasn’t his fault, but he had no way of proving it. He even doubted his own story at times. Who was to say that he didn’t forget? He had forgotten that it was his own sister’s birthday, and he had left the loft in a hurry. 

Justin sat up and wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve. ‘Pity party over with, Taylor. Get over it, and move on.’ He told himself. Justin decided that if he didn’t have a job by the end of the night, then he would just leave. He had to get enough money for a bus ticket, and along with the credit card that Brian had handed him one day and never asked for back, Justin figured he could hide out for a couple days. ‘If I’m lucky, Brian will report it stolen, and I’ll go to jail. At least I’ll have a roof over my head and food to ea.’ he reasoned. 

Game plan in mind, Justin finished his homework, and headed out of the library. Tonight… one way or another, he would know where his life would take him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin made his way toward Woody’s, feeling dejected. No matter what he had tried with the man, he couldn’t get a job. He was too young, he should just go back to mommy and daddy, the man had told him. ‘Like that will ever happen,’ Justin cursed. What Justin needed was some quick cash, a quick escape. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on the way he had been. 

His days consisted of waking up – wherever he had found a place to stay the night before – heading to the school to shower and change before everyone really showed up. Then he would follow through the motions of school, friends, whatever. After school, Justin would normally change out of his school uniform and head to the library to do his homework so he could then look for a job. 

He hated that he was so young. Since he had not turned 18 yet, trying to find an honest job was almost impossible. Either he was too young, too inexperienced, or his school schedule didn’t fit the work schedule. It was always one excuse after another. All Justin knew was that he had to come up with something fast. The quicker he got some money the quicker he could get out of Pittsburgh and start over. 

Making his way into the bar, Justin made a quick sweep praying that he wouldn’t see anyone from the old ‘gang’ there. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk to any of them – let alone see them. Finding the place bare, he made his way over to the bar and with the last of his money ordered a beer. Luckily the bartender didn’t ask him for ID, because Justin knew that it would not have worked. He needed to get a new fake ID since the guy at Babylon kept it, realizing that it wasn’t real. “Hey,” some guy quietly said as he sat down next to Justin. 

Justin looked over at the guy, and did a quick inventory. The man wasn’t bad looking – five eight, maybe one-ninety with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Justin figured the guy was most likely around mid-thirties. Not really his type, but the way Justin was feeling at that moment it really didn’t matter. “Hey,” he replied back.

“Wanna get out of here?” the guy asked.

‘Straight to the point.’ Justin thought. Justin looked around the bar, and a cold reality set in for him. He knew what he could to get the money he needed, but the question was, could he actually follow through with it? It wasn’t like he had been with a lot of guys before… although he knew that there were a lot of guys that would do almost anything to just spend one night with him. Justin had seen the looks that were given to him – the look of pure hunger – and he knew that just the idea that he had been with Brian would heighten the desire. He had heard the talk at Babylon and throughout Liberty Avenue. How Justin had been the one person that the ‘great’ Brian Kinney had more than once. Justin figured that that fact alone had the men in Pittsburgh interested. What did Justin have that they did not? What did Justin do that had made Brian Kinney return time and time again?

For once Justin was grateful of his ‘association’ with Brian. Deciding that he might as well just take what he can get… he’d deal with the emotional onslaught later. Taking a deep breath, he turned toward the guy, “What are you looking for?”

Justin was grateful that the guy seemed to catch on quickly to what the hidden meaning behind the words were. “Everything,” the guy replied. “How much?”

Justin smiled slightly, “Two hundred.” Justin wasn’t sure if the price was too high or not, since he had never taken money for sex. All he knew was that he had to get some money and fast… he HAD to get out of this damn city. It wasn’t like anyone would care one way or the other if he were here or not. 

The guy smiled at Justin, stood and nodded toward the door. “Well let’s go.” Justin stood, took a deep breath and prayed he was doing the right thing. Well not the right thing, per say, but the only thing he could do. As he walked out of the bar, he didn’t notice Emmett walking toward him. He didn’t see the shocked and worried look on the man’s face. He didn’t realize that things were about to get worse.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was three days later, when Emmett stood in Woody’s with the guys. For the past three days he had seen Justin leave with a different man each night, sometimes more than one. He was worried about the young man, wondering what it is that he was trying to do. Emmett hated that it seemed like – with the exception of a few – no one really cared. He knew that Lindsey, Mel, Vic and Deb were worried about the teen, but to everyone else it appeared that Justin never even existed. 

“What is he doing?” Ted asked, spotting Justin standing in the corner of the bar talking to some guy. 

“Who the hell cares? He’s no longer in our lives so why do you even care?” Michael angrily asked. The all watched as Justin and the man began to walk out of the bar, causing Emmett to sigh. He knew exactly what Justin was doing, and he felt anger like he had never felt before. He was angry at Brian for allowing this to happen. He didn’t understand why Brian couldn’t have found a way to let Justin stay in his life. Why Brian didn’t even care enough to check up on the teen. They all knew that Justin wasn’t allowed back at his parent’s house, and it angered Emmett that no one had bothered to check to see where Justin was staying – well no one but the five that actually cared. 

“Michael, what did Justin ever do to you? He’s just a kid and now he’s a kid with no place to live thanks to whoever didn’t set Brian’s alarm. Because I’ll tell you honey, there is no way that it was Justin who fucked up about the alarm. He’s not some dumb blonde kid, like you seem to think. He’s a very bright young man, who was conscious of the concession that Brian had made to allow him to live in the loft. And now he’s taking the blame for something he didn’t do because he’s that kind of person. He is completely smitten with Brian and would never in a million years hurt his feelings by letting him know that he had nothing to do with the alarm not being set.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Emmett watched as Brian made his way into the bar, stealing a quick glance over at Justin and moving on. Shaking his head, Emmett took a deep breath trying to calm himself. “Some of us care a whole hell of a lot, Michael honey. That kid’s been through a lot lately, and if Brian was any sort of man, he would at least check up on him.”

“Why would he do that? That little shit isn’t Brian’s responsibility… he should just go home.” Michael said as he watched Brian make his way over to them. “We’re better off without him, right Brian?”

“What?” he asked as he turned toward the bartender to order.

“Michael was just commenting on how nice it is to NOT have Justin around anymore. How we’re better without him.” Emmett said letting his disgust show slightly. 

Brian just nodded slightly and grabbed his beer. “So how’s the pickings tonight, boys?” Brian asked.

Emmett just shook his head, hating that things had ‘gone back to normal’ – that Justin was so easily dismissed. He wasn’t going to argue with his ‘friends’ but he couldn’t stay and drink with them. “Well boys, it’s been fun, but I have an early morning tomorrow.”

Michael looked at Emmett, confused. “But we just got here.” he whined slightly.

“Later.” Emmett said as he waved good-bye. He decided that if no one else cared about what Justin was doing, he would find out for himself. Someone had to try and help the teen out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next couple of days, Emmett had tried to catch Justin and talk to the young man, but it seemed like Justin was avoiding him. Every time that he came up to the young man, Justin would turn the other way and disappear. He had talked to Deb and Lindsey and they stated that they had been having the same luck. Emmett decided that he might have to try and talk to Brian… maybe the man could at least try and talk some sense into the teen. Tonight Emmett swore to himself that he would get something done. 

Standing at the bar at Babylon, Emmett kept an eye out for Justin while he was half listening to Michael talk about Dear Doctor David, and Ted complain about Worshafter. “Has anyone seen Justin tonight?” Emmett casually asked.

“Haven’t seen him for a couple of days.” Ted answered.

“Why do you even bother to ask?” Michael complained. “Justin is out of our lives… for good. Why do you always have to bring him up? No one cares about him, he’s gone. Justin is not going to come back… he’s finally figured out that he doesn’t belong. Trust me, I made sure that he wouldn’t come back.” Michael let slip.

Emmett turned toward Michael, wanting to know what the man was talking about… what he had done to ‘ensure’ that Justin did not return. “What did you do?” Emmett asked.

Michael looked over at Emmett, slightly ashamed he said anything. The shame was quickly levitated and slight anger appeared in his eyes. “I did what needed to be done. Justin was just using us… using Brian. The kid needed to realize that all he was, was just a fuck… nothing more. I did him a favor. He would’ve been hurt in the long run if he kept up the thought that Brian actually cared about him. He’s better off knowing now than waiting until later.”

Without any notice, Emmett and Ted watched as Michael was pushed away from the bar, and was face to face with a wave of blond fury. “You son of a bitch! Fucker! You did it, didn’t you? You fucking set me up!”

Michael caught his balance and moved so he could be face to face with Justin. Emmett could tell that Michael was wishing that he had kept his mouth shut… that the older man was trying to think of a way out of it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Michael yelled back at Justin.

Justin shook his head, disgusted. “You just couldn’t handle the fact that I fucked Brian… that he wanted me. You are still pining away for him to finish off the hand-job! Well let me tell you this, Michael… Brian’s never going to fuck you… you can get that out of your head right now.”

Michael moved closer to Justin. “You don’t know shit, kid. I’m Brian’s best friend… you’re nothing!” Michael yelled, pushing Justin away. “So do us all a favor and get lost.”

Justin’s fist moved quickly, striking Michael right in the face. “Fuck you! You’re pitiful. You hang around, like a sick puppy dog, just waiting for any scraps that Brian will give you. If anyone needs to get lost and get a fucking life, Michael… it’s you. At least I’m not as sad as you are.” Justin said as he turned and grabbed a hold of some guy’s hand behind him. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

When Justin started to walk away, he ran right into Brian. “What the fuck is going on?”

Justin only shook his head, and pulled on the man’s hand. “Ask your ‘Best friend’.” Justin replied as he walked away.

Brian glared at Michael then turned toward where Justin had headed. By the time he got toward the front door, he could see no sign of the young blond. “Fuck!” Turning he headed back into the club, and made his way over toward the guys. “Does someone want to explain to me what the fuck is going on? What the hell that was all about.” Brian asked as he reached for a beer that was placed in front of him.

Emmett looked over at Michael wondering if the man would mention anything about what was revealed. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Michael said. 

Brian looked at Michael like a father would while scolding his son. “Mikey?”

Michael looked at Brian, hating being scolded. “I didn’t do anything wrong. Why am I being treated like it?”

“Did you,” Brian asked raising an eyebrow. “Did you do something that you shouldn’t have?”

Michael looked at Brian. “No,” he simply said. Then turned and walked away. Michael didn’t feel like being ridiculed by Brian or anyone. Michael felt he did the right thing, no matter what anyone else thought. Brian just turned back toward the bar, slowly slipping his drink. 

Emmett watched the whole scene, and shook his head. “Aren’t you going to do anything? Justin’s hustling… and you know that Michael had something to do with all of this… how can you just stand there and do nothing?”

Brian glanced out around the dance floor, looking for the night’s conquest. “What am I supposed to do? Justin’s a big boy… he’s not my responsibility.”

Emmett felt like he was ready to do something that he had never done – hit someone, but he took a deep breath. Realizing that there was nothing that he could do… nothing that the men around him would do about it, he just resigned himself to the fact that it was up to him. “Fine. But I for one am going to do something about it.” With that, Emmett left Ted and Brian behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin walked into the small bar, a place that he had never been before. After the mess at Babylon and finding out what really happened, Justin knew that he couldn’t deal with the guys anymore. Since the moment that he had walked into the loft the day it was robbed, Justin knew that things would change drastically for him. He just didn’t think that they would end up like this. 

He had known that Michael resented him – hated him even – for what he represented in Brian’s life. But he didn’t think that Michael would stoop to this level. 

Shaking his head, Justin made his way over toward the bar. ‘It doesn’t matter. Tomorrow I’ll be gone. Never to return,’ Justin told himself. After ordering a drink, Justin sat down on one of the stools. He had enough money now to get by for a couple of days. Nothing would stand in his way of getting out of town and away from his fucked up life in Pittsburgh. Brian wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore, and most of all Justin wouldn’t have to see Michael ever again. He still couldn’t believe that he had actually punched Michael. 

“Hey,” came a voice beside Justin. Looking over Justin saw an elderly man – slightly overweight, but not obnoxiously though – with balding hair. Justin nodded toward the man, not even trying to both pretending he didn’t know what the man wanted. “Want to get out of here?” he asked Justin.

Taking a deep breath, knowing that he still had hours before he had to be anywhere – he nodded and followed the man out of the bar. “What’s your name?” Justin asked. Normally he didn’t bother trying to know their names, but for some reason he just had to ask this time.

“Kenneth Rikert, and tonight you’re mine,” the man said as he opened the car door for Justin. Taking a deep breath, Justin got in. This would be the last time he would EVER sell himself. This would be the last time that he let someone that he didn’t care about touch him. Never again would he allow himself to feel this way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin made his way out of the school, and headed directly toward the bus stop down the street. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could be at the bus station and gone. He had everything he owned -- needed -- in his backpack, and money from a week of hustling. Now it was time to move on. It was time for him to get the hell out of Pittsburgh, and away from all the people who had once cared. He had the credit card he had taken from Brian in his wallet – in case of emergencies. He hoped he would never have to use it. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to know where he was going. 

He had told Daphne about his plans, but he knew that she wouldn’t tell anyone – at least he hoped she wouldn’t. All Justin wanted was a fresh start… time to get his life in order. 

“Hey,” came a voice to Justin’s left. Turning slightly Justin saw the black jeep, and cursed his luck. Deciding to ignore the other man, Justin kept walking. He only got two feet when he felt Brian grab a hold of his arm. “Don’t fucking walk away from me what I call you.” 

Justin turned and ripped his arm out of Brian’s grasp. “Like you care? Please!”

Brian kept his face blank as he looked down at the young man. “What I’d like is a fucking explanation. What the fuck was that shit last night?”

Justin laughed and shook his head. He couldn’t believe that Brian would come all this way to ask HIM for an explanation. “Listen… It doesn’t matter. I’m sure dear ol’ Mikey explained everything to you already. So why are you even bothering me? I’m out of your life… just like you wanted. So let me go and live it the way I want to. I won’t bother you ever again… I expect the same damn respect from you.”

Brian looked at Justin with a raised eyebrow, letting the young man know that he wasn’t buying the act. “You know what… forget it. I don’t have to explain anything to you. You want answers… ask Michael. I’m done. I’m finished. Have a good life, Brian. Hope you choke on it.” With that Justin left Brian standing there without so much as a backward glance. Silently he was praying that Brian would do what everyone felt he would do and leave Justin alone. He hoped that Brian wouldn’t turn around and follow him and demand to know what really happened. Justin now knew the truth, but he also knew that Brian would never believe him. If Michael had told Brian that he had nothing to do with the loft getting broken into, Justin saying anything different would look bad. 

Justin decided that he didn’t stand a chance. There was no way Brian would choose him over Michael… He was nothing to Brian while Michael was his best friend. How could he compete with that?

Once he reached the corner and didn’t feel Brian behind him, Justin took off – running the rest of the way toward the bus stop. The need to get out of Pittsburgh having increased a hundred fold within a few short seconds in Brian’s presence. Justin wanted nothing more than have the man take him in his arms, and take him back to the loft. Justin wanted whatever he could get from Brian. But he had too much self-respect for himself than to lower himself to being a kept-boy. He knew however , that the more time he spent in Brian’s presence the weaker he became. He loved Brian… even if no one believed him. He wanted Brian, all of Brian. 

‘Maybe in a few years when he’s all grown up.’ Justin thought as he stepped on the bus and looked out the window and laughed at the thought at the older man growing up. All Justin knew was that by tomorrow he would be in New York, starting anew … without anyone’s help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian stood there watching as Justin walked away from him. When the young blond disappeared, Brian silently cursed. He had thought that Justin would just break down and tell him… tell him what he already knew. 

The night before, Brian had stood back listening to the guys and watching Justin out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was a little upset about Justin’s current situation and how the kid was handling it. Brian wanted to make Justin understand that he had to take responsibility for his actions. When he had heard Michael brag about ‘making sure’ that Justin was gone, Brian felt the anger rise within him. Before he could confront his ‘friend’, Justin was there yelling at the man. Brian just stood back, hidden, listening to the scene unfold. Everything that he had believed up to that point was being shattered, and Brian didn’t like it one bit.

When he had confronted Justin both in Babylon and just now, Brian had thought that Justin would sit and brag about what Michael had said. Tell Brian all about how Michael had set him up, but the kid didn’t. Brian wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he knew that something had to be done. Michael had betrayed him, and it was not something that Brian could easily forget. All he knew at that moment was that he had to do something about Justin… Michael would have to wait until later.

Brian turned around and headed back toward the school. He knew only one person who might know what the kid was up to. He only hoped that the young lady would talk to him. 

Daphne walked out of the school, and started to make her way toward her car. “Daphne,” came a voice to her left. Turning around, Daphne was greeted with the sight of one of the hottest guys around.

Smiling , she quickly made her way over toward Brian. “Brian, hey. Justin’s not here… he already left,” she told him.

“Yeah, I saw him. You don’t happen to know where he is going do you?” Brian asked. He decided to play her ‘like’ of him to the fullest, as he came up into her personal space, and laid an arm across her shoulder. 

Daphne blushed slightly, thrilled to have this good looking guy paying attention to her. Her happiness was short-lived however, when his question broke through her mind. Stepping away, she looked up at him then quickly away. She had always had problems lying, so she averted her eyes and began walking toward her car. “He said he was going home.”

Brian laughed slightly and shook his head as he followed the young teen toward her car. “And where would that be? Don’t lie, Daphne,” Brian began grabbing a hold of her arm and turning her around so they were face to face. “I know he doesn’t have a place to stay, in fact I’ve seen him leaving with a different person each night.”

Daphne looked up into Brian’s hazel eyes, and for once tried to figure out what Justin saw in this man. “Oh… really? And now why wouldn’t he have a place to stay? It’s not like you kicked him out for something that he didn’t do… for something that YOUR ‘best friend’ did. And now you want me to betray MY best friend to ease your conscious? No.” she said trying to get away from the man beside her.

“Listen… I don’t give a shit about yours or Justin’s little drama moments. The little shit’s getting himself into trouble and everyone seems to think that I need to fix it.” Brian told the young teen. Although what he had told her wasn’t entirely true, it was all be could come up with. Brian wasn’t exactly sure why he felt the need to find Justin and fix this, because it wasn’t his problem. He didn’t do guilt, and that was what it looked like the reason behind his actions was. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do this, but it sure as hell couldn’t be guilt. Guilt was a wasted emotion, and Brian believed that it wasn’t the reason why. 

Daphne lowered her eyes, and took a deep breath. “Are you going to bring him home? Are you going to fix this?” she asked.

Brian closed his eyes for a brief second, just hating the sound of those words. He hated that this kid was asking him these questions, and Brian wasn’t about to explain what he was thinking and feeling. He decided that just giving her the answer she wanted and hoping that she believed him was the best course of action. “Yes. Now where is he?”

“He’s gone to New York.”

“What?!” Brian cursed. “What the fuck is that twerp doing going to New York?”

Daphne just shrugged slightly. “He just told me that he was going, that he doesn’t plan on coming back. He’s got enough money – which I don’t even want to know how he got it – and he’s going. He’s most likely already gone.”

Brian ran his hand over his face. He couldn’t believe that Justin would be that stupid. The kid was smart, not dumb enough to go to New York at his age. The kid hadn’t even graduated high school yet. “Any idea where in New York he’s going?” Brian asked knowing just how big the city was and how difficult it would be to locate him.

“All he said was Chelsea… that’s all I know.” Daphne told Brian. “He told me he’d call once he gets settled there. You know, to let me know where he was at, and how things were going.”

Brian shook his head. “Yeah, and that could be months from now. Fuck!”

“Oh… he did say that he still had the credit card you gave him a while back for emergencies. He told me he didn’t plan on using it, but he had it. Couldn’t you like track that or something?” she asked wanting to help find her friend. Daphne thought that Justin’s idea was stupid, but she felt for friend and the mess he was in.

“If he uses it. I guess we can only hope he does.” Brian told her. Deciding that he had to head to New York so he could try and find the teen, Brian said his good-bye and left with a promise to have Justin call her when he got back. All he could do now is try and see if he saw the kid – who was located SOMEWHERE in New York, possibly Chelsea – and hope that he used his credit card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin walked through the crowds, trying to find a nice, cheap hotel. He had to try and figure out what he was going to do. He had to get a job, but Justin knew that without a high school diploma it would be difficult. However, Justin was determined. He had to make this work. There was no question. Finding a hotel, he walked into the lobby area, and smiled at the woman behind the counter. “Hey.”

“Can I help you?” the woman asked. 

“Ah, yeah, I’d like a room.” Justin told her. 

The woman started to type something into her computer. “Smoking or non?”

“Smoking if you have it.”

“For how many nights?”

Justin thought about it for a minute. “Um… three. I am checking out some of the colleges you know… seeing what’s around.” he lied. Justin figured he would try to eliminate the whole ‘where are your parents’ crap. If they believed that he was only there to look at colleges, then they shouldn’t question it. 

The woman looked up at Justin and gave a small smile. “We’ll need a credit card.” she told him.

The first thing that came to Justin’s mind was a simple ‘fuck!’ He had hoped that they would just take cash. Justin began to try and figure out the amount of time he had. If he used the credit card, Brian of course would find out when the bill showed up. ‘Not that he’ll care where I am, but he sure as hell will be pissed that I’m using it.’ Justin figured. Deciding that he would just have to send the money to Brian BEFORE the bill showed up, he might actually survive – cause Justin knew that Brian would be out for blood. Pulling out the credit card, Justin handed it over – silently thinking of his finances, and how quickly he can get a job. He was grateful that Brian had put him as an authorized user on the card… why the young man wasn’t entirely sure. ‘Just another of the world’s biggest mysteries.’

Signing the paperwork, and taking the key, Justin grabbed his backpack and headed toward his room. He knew he should call Daphne and let her know that he had made it, but for some reason he didn’t think he could stand to hear his friend’s voice. Not now, anyway. He only hoped that the longing in his heart for home would lessen. He wondered again where his home was. He didn’t have a home anymore. No one wanted him… no one even cared if he was around or not. No one but Daphne. He would miss her most of all.

Life, however, was not fair. His life had been turned upside down the night he met Brian under that streetlamp on Liberty Avenue. He thought it would be okay… that things would work out. Instead of being smooth sailing, Justin had found his life crashing in around him. Between school, his parents, Brian… and now Michael… Justin wondered what life would’ve been like if he had never snuck out to go to that place -- if he had just gone on pretending.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After traveling all night, a blown tire, and no shower or coffee, Brian arrived in New York and parked his car. He was tired, sweaty, and on a mission – to find Justin and bring the shit home. He knew that if he felt guilt he would feel bad for what happened. Brian knew that he did the only thing he could, the only thing that had made sense at the time. How was he supposed to know that the ‘enemy’ was his own best friend?

Brian knew that his life had just blown-up in his face. The one constant in his life for years had betrayed him. He never would have thought that Michael would – could – do what he did. Mikey had set out to purposely fuck Justin over. His ‘best friend’ had purposely allowed his loft to be robbed, and let Justin take the fall for it. Feeling the anger build within him, Brian took a deep breath in order to calm himself. 

Brian decided that he would deal with Michael another time… he needed time to plan the perfect way to confront him – but now he had to find Justin. The young man did not deserve what had occurred to him. Justin did nothing to be subjected to Michael’s petty jealousy. Michael would just have to realize that Brian would never fuck him. 

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled the credit card company, silently praying that Justin had in fact used the card. Brian gave the person all the required information and waited for some positive news. Smiling, Brian closed the phone and started walking toward the hotel in Chelsea the card was used at.

Walking into the hotel, Brian went straight toward the receptionist. Leaning against the counter Brian smiled at the young woman behind it. “Can I help you sir,   
” she asked, blushing slightly. She was thrilled that this good looking man was checking her out – or so she believed.

“Yeah, I’m looking for someone who checked in here earlier. Justin Taylor.” Brian told her. 

“Oh,” she said quietly. “It’s not policy to give out names of our clients. I’m sure that…”

“Look, my brother forgot some things that he needed, and I just want to make sure he gets them.” Brian lied. “He used the credit card I gave him, and I just wanted to make sure that he’s okay with everything. You know how kids are.” he laughed. ‘Just fucking give me the room number.’ Brian cursed. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take before he went up the stairs and knocked on every door in this damn hotel. One way or the other he was going to find Justin, policy or no policy. 

The woman looked up at Brian and shrugged. “Well I don’t see where it could hurt this one time.” Typing something into her computer, she looked up Justin’s room number. “He’s in room 312. Would you like me to ring him for you?”

Brian shook his head. “Nah, I’ll just go up there. Thank-you.” he said with a wink. After turning around, Brian rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to get the information, and hated security in these places. He would definitely have to talk to someone about ensuring that didn’t happen the next time he had a business trip in New York. 

After getting off the elevator, Brian made his way toward Justin’s room, and knocked on the door. He could hear the TV being shut off inside, and the lock being removed. ‘At least the kid has sense enough to dead bolt the door.’ The door opened, revealing Justin in a white terry-cloth robe. Brian pushed Justin away and walked right into the room, looking around. “Wanna come in?” Justin asked. 

“Why not, since I’m paying for it?” Brian stated. He knew that if he got Justin on the defensive, then they might both be able to get out of this without all the bullshit. Brian knew he was wrong to take it all out on Justin… he knew now that Justin was innocent, but he wasn’t about to beg for forgiveness either. 

Justin walked into the room after shutting the door and made his way over to the nightstand beside the bed. Reaching for his wallet, he pulled out some money and handed it to Brian. “There… we’re even. I would’ve given them the money, but they only accepted cash. I figured I’d send you the money before the bill came. Now can you get the fuck out?”

Deciding to not take the bait, he walked over to the small table and took the cup of coffee. “Did you really think you’d get away with this?”

Justin just stood there and stared at Brian. He couldn’t believe that things had turned out this way. He had wanted a fresh break from everyone, and yet he had found himself the day before still relying on Brian’s help – even if it was his credit card and Justin knew he’d pay the man back. “Who told you? No wait, don’t answer that. I know who. Why the fuck are you here, Brian? You didn’t give a shit when you kicked me out of the loft, so why the fuck are you here? I thought you’d be happy that I’m finally out of your life.”

Brian drank from the cup, wishing it was something stronger. He realized that he would need a whole hell of a lot more to deal with all the drama in the room. “You’re going to pack your shit, and we’re going back.” he told Justin. The less he said – he decided – the better. Justin was going back, even if Brian had to tie the kid up and throw him in the jeep. 

“Back? Back to what! My parents don’t want me. You… don’t want me. My life’s a fucking mess, Brian! Plus, how the hell can I go back after what happened? Michael is only going to keep trying to make my life a living hell, and frankly I have enough shit to deal with.” Justin told Brian. 

“Look don’t worry about, Michael. I’ll deal with Michael.” Brian informed Justin. “I know what happened, and Michael will be dealt with. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“Where the hell would I live? It’s not like I can go home… I can’t live with you. I have nothing, Brian.” Justin said, trying to keep the tears from falling. He hated that he wasn’t strong enough… was so emotional. Justin had told himself that he would be stronger… that if he ever saw Brian again it would be different. He never had any intention of letting the older man get to him again. 

Brian began to make his way over toward Justin, looking down at the young man. Brian admired Justin’s strength, even when he knew that all the kid wanted to do was curl up and cry his eyes out. Looking at the young man now, he saw the same determination and hurt that he had seen the night Justin confronted his father – the same night Justin started living with him. “We’re going to straighten that out. First thing we’re going to do when we get back is find you a place to live. I have somewhere in mind. You’re going back to school, and you’re going to graduate. Let me worry about the rest.”

Justin shook his head, and moved toward the bed so he could sit down. “I can’t, Brian. I can’t go back there. There’s nothing for me there.”

Brian turned so he could look at Justin, finally realizing how hard the teen’s life must be like. In the past couple of months since they had known each other, Justin has had his life turned upside down. He had been rejected by his family, abused at school, and now he had been rejected by Brian. Things had been hard, and Brian knew that it would only get worse. Justin had a hard road ahead of him. Brian only hoped that the teen would make it through. The last thing he wanted was to feel guilty over causing the kid any more problems – he knew that if Justin hadn’t met him then he would still be living it up at the country club. The night they had met had changed the young man, and not entirely for the better. “You have friends and family who are worried about you. So let’s go. Pack your shit, and let’s go.”

Justin looked up at Brian and nodded. He figured that he had nothing else to really do… nothing that he could do. No matter how hard things were back in Pittsburgh, he was rational enough to know that life in New York would be a hundred times worse. Deciding that he needed to test the waters where Brian was concerned, Justin smiled slightly to himself. He had to know if Brian still wanted him. If Brian didn’t then he’d stay in New York… but if there was a chance… “You look like shit. You should take a shower.” he said standing in front of Brian.

Brian raised his arms and took a whiff. “Yeah, I must smell like shit.”

“Yeah,” Justin quietly said. Slowly he began to untie the belt on his robe, and bit his lower lip. “Looks like you had a rough night. You need any help?”

Brian looked at Justin, and stopped the teen’s hands from completely removing the belt. Smiling slightly, Brian pushed Justin’s arms away, and used his own hands to finish the job. Pulling the robe off of Justin’s body, Brian roughly pushed Justin down on the bed. Justin sat up, and began to pull at Brian’s white button down shirt, ripping the buttons so he could get it off. After throwing it on the floor next to his robe, Justin began to pull Brian’s wife beater off – kissing the exposed flesh as it appeared. He loved the taste of Brian. He could never get enough. Licking his way up Brian’s chest as he pulled the material up and over Brian’s head, Justin could feel Brian’s eyes on him. “You don’t smell like shit… you smell perfect.” Justin said as he licked his way up Brian’s neck. “You taste perfect.” Once he reached Brian’s lips, he dove in – pushing his tongue into Brian’s mouth while his hands began to pull down Brian’s pants. “So hot.” Justin whispered against Brian’s mouth.

Feeling Justin’s lips leave his mouth, Brian tried not to groan in frustration. The teen was driving him mad, and all Brian wanted to do was fuck him… now! But Justin had other plans as Brian felt the sting of Justin’s teeth on his nipple, and the smoothing heat of his tongue. Brian quickly pushed Justin away and down on the bed. Putting the teen’s arms down on the bed above his head, Brian began his own assault. 

Making sure that Justin’s hands stayed where he had put them, Brian looked up into the young man’s eyes. “Leave ‘em.” he breathed against Justin’s ear. Feeling Justin nod in agreement, Brian began to move down Justin’s body. He started off placing open-mouthed kisses down the smooth flesh of Justin’s chest, stopping to circle his tongue around the perk nipples. After running his teeth across them , Brian took the small gold ring into his mouth and pulled slightly. Hearing the hiss of pain and pleasure from the young man, Brian began to move further down his body toward the treasure that lay in golden hair. 

“Brian,” Justin moaned as he felt Brian take his member into his hot mouth. “Oh God.” he breathed. “Please, Brian… now.” Justin felt Brian move away slightly and watched as the older man placed the condom over his long hard cock. He found his legs thrown over Brian’s shoulders, and felt the latexed bulb of Brian’s cock push quickly into him. Pain quickly turned into pleasure as Brian began to pump in and out of Justin’s tight hole, not allowing the young man a moment to adjust. “Yes.” Justin hissed, feeling the long, hard strokes hitting him deep inside. Reaching up, Justin grabbed a handful of Brian’s hair and crushed his lips against Brian’s. 

They fought for supremacy, both trying to get the upper hand. Feeling a sharp stab of pleasure as Brian hit his prostate, Justin pulled back and cried out in ecstasy. “Brian!” Justin called out. Brian reached out and pulled Justin’s mouth back toward his own, using his tongue to mimic the movement of his hips. Pounding hard and fast into the young man from all directions. He wanted to possess the young man, make Justin his. 

He felt Justin tighten around him, as the young man fought to control the urge to come. “Yeah, come for me… So hot… oh fuck,” Brian called out as he felt Justin shoot his load between their sweaty chests. “Oh yeah,” Brian hissed against Justin’s neck. Biting down on the delicate flesh, Brian let go – allowing the waves of ecstasy flow through him. 

Crashing down on top of Justin, both men tried to catch their breath. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian, lightly running his hands up and down the wet surface of his back. Closing his eyes, Justin allowed exhaustion to take over his body – falling into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian looked over at Justin, admiring the youthful body beside him. Justin was good looking, there was never any doubt about that. Brian wasn’t sure, however, why he kept coming back to this kid. Yeah, he knew that Justin was a great lay, that the kid definitely knew how to please him, and the kid had energy to burn, but Brian normally didn’t go for twinks. Why was Justin so different? Brian wondered why he even cared. He never would’ve come all the way to New York to try and straighten things out with anyone else. So why Justin?

Looking down at the sun-kissed blond hair, and ripe round lips, Brian wondered why he cared? He had never been drawn to anyone like this before, and it scared the shit out of him. Brian knew that he couldn’t allow himself to get too attracted to Justin… the kid would have to learn to live on his own… learn that the only one you can really count on is yourself. Brian swore to himself that he would help Justin with that. He did owe him that much for fucking up his life the way he had. Blue eyes, slowly opened and looked up into Brian’s hazel eyes. “What time is it?”

“Just after nine. Come on, get your shit, we gotta get back.” Brian said as he got up off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. By the time Brian was finished with his shower; Justin had already changed and was packed. Brian led Justin out of the room, checked out and walked back to the jeep. Justin reluctantly sat in the passenger’s seat, and looked out as the jeep started its trek back to Pittsburgh. Brian figured that Justin had a lot to figure out himself, and left the mindless chatter alone. 

An hour into the drive, Justin’s voice broke the silence. “Where am I going to stay?”

Brian glanced over at the teen, he had not moved since they had started out – still staring out the side window. “Deb’s.” Brian told him. 

Justin shook his head and let out a breath. “Michael’s going to be pissed.”

“Yeah well, fuck it. You need a place to stay, and Deb offered.” Brian left it at that. He didn’t’ want to get into the whole Michael bit, not when he was still trying to figure it all out himself. Not that he would discuss it with Justin to begin with, but he definitely wasn’t going to talk about it when he didn’t know things himself. 

Justin nodded slightly. “As long as he leaves me the hell alone, I don’t care.” 

“Don’t worry about Mikey. I’ll…”

“I know… I know. You’ll handle Michael. I’m just saying he better stay the hell away from me, is all.” 

Brian glanced over at Justin again, and laughed slightly. “With the black eye you gave him, I’m sure he’ll think twice before confronting you again.”

Justin finally turned toward Brian and smiled. “Really? He had a black eye? Yes!” he smiled. Both just looked at each other and laughed, joking the rest of the way back to Pittsburgh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sunshine!” Deb called out as soon as she opened the door. “Come in.”

Justin looked back at Brian as the two stepped into the house. “Thanks, Deb. I appreciate you letting me stay here.” Justin followed Deb into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. “I don’t know how I can repay you… you know , for letting me stay.”

Deb sat down in a chair across from Justin and reached across the table to hold his hand in her own. “It’s not a problem. You’re family, and family takes care of their own.” Justin saw Brian lean against the counter, beer in hand. The older man seemed unfazed by the whole situation. “I talked to your mom, and she’s all for it.” Deb told him. Justin smiled slightly, grateful that something might finally start to look up in his life. He was glad that his mother was okay with it since the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. 

“Thanks.” he replied. 

Deb turned toward Brian and smiled. “You did good, kid. Doing something right for a change. I’m proud of you.”

Justin smiled as Brian walked up to Deb and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Oh thanks, Deb. You’re so kind.” he said sarcastically. Justin could see however, how much Deb’s words meant to Brian. 

“Now, why don’t you move along so I can explain the rules of the house to the newest member of our family.” she said. 

Justin watched as Brian began to walk toward the door, feeling a sudden loss. “More rules.” Justin cringed. He wondered briefly if he would have just been better off staying in New York. Watching Brian walk out the door, Justin knew that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


	2. The QaF Re-Write (co-written with ElsaRose)

Last time on QaF

“Well while you were kinda walking around, I kinda got robbed,” Brian said, letting his anger show. Michael tried to calm Brian down, but Brian wouldn’t have anything of it.   
Justin tried one last time to let Brian know that he didn’t mean for it to happen. It didn’t matter that he was almost positive that he had set the alarm; he knew that he had to try to salvage this before it got out of hand. He’d find out what happened later. “Look I didn’t mean to do it. I’m so sorry.” 

“I told you when I said you could stay here there were rules. Now you got five minutes to pack your shit… none of which of course was stolen, and GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well there’s something valuable missing that can’t be replaced,” Lindsey’s words echoed though Brian’s mind long after the sound of the loft door closed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I haven’t seen him. I went by Brian’s today, and he doesn’t seem to care!” 

“Michael and Teddy are the same way.” Emmett said with sadness in his voice. “Lindsey… I’m worried about him. Where is he staying? He can’t go home… I’m scared that he might be sleeping on the streets.” 

“I’m sure he has somewhere to go, Em,” Lindsey reasoned. “He knew he could come to us if he needed a place. We’ve taken him in before, and he knows that he’s always welcome.” 

Emmett shook his head. He hoped and prayed that Lindsey was right, but something deep within him told him otherwise. “I’m not so sure.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Everything,” the guy replied. “How much?” 

Justin smiled slightly, “Two hundred.” Justin wasn’t sure if the price was too high or not, since he had never taken money for sex. All he knew was that he had to get some money and fast… he HAD to get out of this damn city. It wasn’t like anyone would care one way or the other if he were here or not. 

The guy smiled at Justin, stood and nodded toward the door. “Well let’s go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“He’s gone to New York.” 

“What?!” Brian cursed. “What the fuck is that twerp doing going to New York?” 

Daphne just shrugged slightly. “He just told me that he was going, that he doesn’t plan on coming back. He’s got enough money – which I don’t even want to know how he got it – and he’s going. He’s most likely already gone.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“As long as he leaves me the hell alone, I don’t care.” 

“Don’t worry about Mikey. I’ll…” 

“I know… I know. You’ll handle Michael. I’m just saying he better stay the hell away from me, is all.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Justin came down the steps, school bag in hand, wishing that his life were different. He didn’t mind staying at Deb’s… he liked her and Vic. He just wished he had a place that he could call home. Cause no matter how much he enjoyed staying with Deb and Vic, this would never be his home. This was Michael’s home… not his. 

A huge part of him wanted to go back home – back to his parents’ house, but he knew that that option was no longer available to him. He couldn’t live like his father wanted him to. He couldn’t deny who and what he was. All Justin wanted to do was get past this year in school and do something with his life. He wanted to be someone, and not rely on anyone. 

So far his life – as of late – had been filled with ups and downs. Moving from place to place, never having anything to call his own. He needed stability, he needed to feel wanted. ‘Maybe I can get that here. Maybe I can get back some of the shit I have been losing lately.’ He thought. 

Coming around the corner and into the kitchen, he spotted Brian sitting at the table – coffee cup in his hand. “Hey,” Justin said in greeting as he set his bag down beside him. Brian only nodded in response. Justin moved over and began to fill a plate full of food, and grabbed a cup of orange juice. “What’s up?” He asked as he sat down at the table. 

“You need a ride to school.” Brian said. “We’ll need to get the bus schedules so you can start using them. You’ll need to get a job too.” Brian watched Justin closely – looking for any sign from the young man as to what was going through his mind. 

Deb came up to the table and sat down. “Preferably a legitimate job.” She stated. After she had heard about how Justin had survived on the streets, Deb was furious with the young man. She couldn’t believe that Justin would do something like that… even if he felt he had no other choice. “You can work at the diner. Morning and after school shifts. I don’t see where it would be a problem as long as you kept your school work up.” 

Justin only nodded and continued to eat. He really didn’t care one way or the other. He knew he would need money, especially since Brian had commandeered his money from his hustler days and put it in the bank. Brian had told Justin that it would stay there in case of emergency, or for college – but Brian was to decide what was an emergency or not. Justin hated that he was being treated like a child, and that he was having no say in what he did in his life, but there wasn’t much he could do to change it. He would just have to deal with it until he graduated and then he could tell everyone to fuck off. “That’s fine,” he said. Picking up his plate and placing it in the sink, Justin closed his eyes briefly to release some of the tension he was feeling. 

Brian looked over at Justin then at Deb. Shrugging, he decided that he would have to get Justin to talk about what was bothering him. Brian knew that things weren’t that great for the young man, but seeing a quiet Justin was not something he liked. Justin was always full of life, and talked non-stop. He knew that he was part of the problem, but he had no idea how to fix it. He knew however, from the look on Deb’s face that she wanted him to do something. “Ready?” Brian asked as he stood. 

“Yeah,” Justin answered. He kissed Deb lightly on the cheek and grabbed his bag. Once the two men were outside the house, Justin turned briefly to Brian. “I didn’t thank you for this.” 

“For what?” Brian asked as he opened the door for Justin. 

“You know… everything. Coming to New York to get me… talking to Deb… Driving me to school. Just… thanks.” Justin said sliding into the passenger seat and buckling up. 

Brian just shook his head, put the jeep in gear and headed toward town. “I didn’t do anything.” Brian saw that Justin was ready to say something, so Brian cut him off. “I didn’t do anything,” he stressed. “But… Just remember that you’re going to start at the Diner tomorrow… we’ll see if you thank me after that.” 

Justin rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the passing scenery. “I still don’t understand why you are forcing me to work there. I already paid you back.” 

“Because you will need money to help pay Deb. You eat like a fucking horse, and she already has a lot on her plate.” Brian explained truthfully. “And no one needs to know the reason why you’re there. We’ll keep the fact that you paid me back already between us. They don’t need to know how you came up with the money.” 

Justin quickly turned toward Brian. It wasn’t that he minded that he was being forced to work at the diner, nor that he was going to help out with the bills. It was the least he could do to help Deb out. He would’ve found something even if it wasn’t the diner. But hearing Brian mention his hustling caught him off guard. It wasn’t that Brian didn’t now know about it… hell almost everyone knew about it. But Justin felt slightly embarrassed at the mention of his ‘childish’ move. 

In reality he wasn’t even sure why he did that… no he did. He needed money, and felt he had nowhere to go – no one he could turn to. There were still times that Justin would wake up feeling dirty – could still feel the hands on him – hands he didn’t want. 

The thought that Brian had come to get him – had traveled all the way to New York to bring him home – made Justin smile. It was the knowledge that Brian really cared for him, and what he did that made all the hell he went through the past couple of weeks worth it. Brian didn’t want him to have to sell his body, so he made sure that Justin was set up in a ‘normal’ job. ‘And they say that Brian is an unfeeling asshole,’ Justin thought with a small smile. ‘They don’t know him like I do. Brian Kinney gives a shit.’ 

“What?” Brian asked. 

Justin only shrugged. “Nothing,” he said trying to wipe the smile off of his face. “It’s good to be back, is all.” 

“Hmm.” Brian shook his head and turned his attention back to the road, pulling up to St. James. “See you later.” Brian said as Justin opened the door. 

Justin smiled back at Brian, knowing that he would see the older man soon. “Later.” Walking toward the school, he ran into Daphne. They talked about the small things and Justin tried to hold in the smile as he noticed that Brian had sat there waiting to leave until Justin was safely inside the school. “You will never believe the weekend I had.” He began. 

The two friends walked through the halls, laughing and catching up. Justin was finally beginning to feel like things were going to be all right. He had Brian and Daphne. What more could he ask for? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin stumbled out of bed the next morning and looked at the clock. “Even the roosters aren’t up this fucking early.” He mumbled as he dragged himself over to the shower. “Hey, Sunshine. Hurry that bubble butt up. We have to be at work by five thirty!” 

Showered and dressed, Justin came down the stairs, still half asleep. “I’m coming. Has anyone ever told you that there are laws against child cruelty?” He said, landing into the chair at the kitchen table to put on his shoes. 

“You’re the one who keeps telling us you’re not a child.” Deb stated, pulling on her coat. “So let’s go.” 

“Fuck.” Justin cursed. He recalled the old saying ‘what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,’ and Justin rolled his eyes in irritation. ‘If I survive this… and that’s a BIG if.’ He only hoped that he didn’t fall asleep in class. 

Justin, however, lost track of time once he got there. Moving from table to table… learning the ropes, he never realized that it would as busy as it was that early in the morning. It seemed to Justin that every fag in Pittsburgh was out having breakfast at the diner. He was so caught up in his work that he hadn’t even noticed the gang come in until he had heard Brian’s voice call out to him. “Hey Busboy. Do you think we can get some water?” 

Justin turned to Brian and flipped him off. He was definitely going to have to pay Brian back for this. As he continued to finish with the table he was at, he could hear Michael’s whining. “What is he doing here?” Justin held his breath, and bit his tongue. He couldn’t believe that Brian was actually sitting with that shit – after what he did. ‘Don’t think about that now. Don’t think about that ass.’ He told himself as he fought to keep the tears from falling. He could feel them build, and the last thing he wanted to do was start bawling in front of Michael. 

“But Ma, you let him use my room and now I have to see him in here.” Michael still couldn’t believe his mother had agreed to let Justin move in with her. “Every time I turn around he’s there.” 

“Isn’t he adorable. The customers love him. His ass gets more compliments than the burgers.” Deb stated as Justin walked past to get the gang their water. Hearing Michael’s bitching about Justin being in ‘his’ room and now working at the diner – wondering why he had to see Justin everywhere – Justin got a small smile on his face. Figuring that it was only right to act childish – since Michael already thought of him as one – Justin picked up the glasses full of water and stuck his fingers in them. 

Setting them down on the table – acting like it was the only way to carry the drinks – Justin caught the disgusted looks on the guy’s faces. Though Emmett nodded his head at Justin as if to say he knew the point Justin was making. He tried to ignore the fact that Brian was sitting right next to Michael, and that they seemed to be the best of friends still. He tried to keep the pain out of his heart… He only wished he could convince himself that it didn’t matter. 

“Blame him. He’s the one who’s making me do this.” Justin told the gang as he flicked some water over at Brian. Justin hoped that Brian wouldn’t see the anger and jealousy in his voice. 

“He’s just paying off the charges to my credit card.” Brian informed them, looking directly at Justin. He caught the look in Justin’s eyes, and the slight tone shift. He didn’t feel he needed to explain himself to Justin. It wasn’t the kid’s fucking place to question his motives. Brian felt he had a plan for Michael, and he was going to play it out – no matter who got hurt in the process. Michael had betrayed him… lied to him. Brian wasn’t about to forget that. Ever! It wasn’t the time, however, to let his plan out of the bag. Justin would just have to deal with it. 

“Couldn’t you have him sent to prison?” Michael whined. 

“Why honey that’s the honorable thing to do, repay Brian.” Emmett gushed, “I think you’re going to do just fine here at the diner isn’t that right, Teddy? Why in tips alone with that cute little smile, you should be able to repay Brian and have enough to join as Woody’s before too long.” 

Brian rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Mikey out of the way so he could get out. He walked up to Justin and tapped the young man on the shoulder. “Come on. Get your shit. I’ll take you to school.” 

Justin turned to look at Brian, and shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’ll call Daphne to come and pick me up. Or I’ll just call a fucking cab. Don’t worry about me. Why don’t you just have fun with your ‘friend.’” Justin stated with a set jaw. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Brian at that moment. He was too upset. He knew that if he could just get away from the diner and Brian, he could figure out a way to skip school and think. He had to try think of what he wanted… how he could handle being around Brian with Michael around. Justin knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that. He couldn’t stand to see the man every day. It was bad enough having to see him at Deb’s or out at the clubs. But to see the man hang all over Brian… for Brian to act like nothing was wrong – it was too much for Justin to handle. He had to think of a way to get around his dislike – okay, hate – of Brian’s best friend. 

“Don’t be a twat. Let’s go.” Brian said as he steered Justin toward the back. Brian stood by as Justin began to rip off his apron, and throw it into his locker. He knew that Justin was upset… hell he couldn’t blame the kid. But the last thing he wanted was to cause a fucking scene in the diner. He had plans for Michael, and Justin would just have to live with it. He didn’t have to answer to some blond twink. 

Justin placed his bag over his shoulder and pushed his way past Brian. As he walked through the diner he didn’t even bother to look in the direction of the others. He didn’t want to see how things had just gone back to normal. He didn’t want to see his own faults. ‘How could they even look at me knowing what I had done to myself? How could I let Michael get to me this much… so much that I actually sell myself for… fuck! Don’t think about it. You’re stronger than that. If Brian wants to be with that asshole… I can’t stop him. I just have to suck it up and go with the flow. I have to accept it if I want to be a part of Brian’s life. Michael will be there, no matter what I think about it.’ 

Realizing that he was just over-dramatizing things, Justin got into the passenger’s seat of the jeep and waited for Brian. He wasn’t going to apologize for anything. Glancing over at Brian, Justin took a deep breath. “I don’t care if you and Michael are friends… I’m just saying don’t expect me to like it. Don’t expect me to be friends with him.” Justin told the older man. He wasn’t going to grovel… he wasn’t going to beg. He would just have to be grown up about it… take it like a man. Like his father said. 

Brian rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into any of this now. “We’ll discuss this later.” He told the teen. “Do you work tonight?” 

Justin looked over at Brian and shook his head. “No, I’m working mornings until this weekend. Then Deb has me starting the afternoon shift. At least until we try and figure out a set schedule. Something that won’t interfere with school.” 

“I’ll pick you up after school, so don’t run out. If you’re not here at 3:00, I’m leaving you and you can find your own way home.” Brian stated. 

Justin turned his head to keep from Brian seeing the smile that was playing across his lips. Brian tried to play things cool, act like he didn’t care, but Justin knew better. He knew that Brian gave a shit. No matter what the older man said, he showed how much he cared by the little things he did. Not that Brian would ever admit it, and Justin wasn’t going to point it out to him. No, for now he would take what he could get from the older man. In time, Brian’s walls would weaken. At least Justin hoped so. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking down the halls of St. James, Justin began to wonder what exactly he was doing there in the hellhole to begin with. He wished that he could survive without going to school, but he knew that in order to get into PIFA he would have to graduate. He only wished that he didn’t have to put up with the kids there at the school. 

Chris Hobbs and his gang were getting worse. It didn’t matter what he did, where he was… Hobbs always found him. Justin had found creative ways of covering up the bruises that formed on his body. Of course it cut down on his time with Brian, but the last thing he needed was for the older man to see him covered in black and blue marks. No, Justin knew that Brian would be less than pleased. 

“Fag,” came the voice to Justin’s left as he felt the locker dig into his right. Today was a light day. He’s only been shoved twice so far, and he only had one more period to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin waited outside of the school for Brian’s jeep to show up. He was so sick and tired of going to school day in and day out. He couldn’t wait until the day that they graduated. He never wanted to see any of these people again. Well everyone except Daphne, but she didn’t count. Justin knew that he should be studying for his SATs that were coming up, but at that moment he really didn’t care. Between the tons of homework that he had, his mess of a family, work, and everything else… Justin didn’t know how he could fit everything in. 

He knew rationally that he should just tell Brian that he couldn’t see him… that he had to do all this other stuff, but Justin knew that he wouldn’t. He would just have to do his school stuff late at night, since he did have that whole curfew. Six hours was more than enough time to worry about that shit. The last thing he was giving up was Brian. School be dammed. 

Seeing the black jeep come down the road, Justin quickly made his way over to the side of the street. He could hear the comments of the other students as he made his way over to the now waiting jeep, but he didn’t care. They didn’t matter. The last thing that Justin was going to do was hide. He was out and he was damn proud of that fact. He wasn’t going to go back into the closet now. It was way too late for that. 

“Hey,” he said in greeting as he threw his bag into the back of the jeep. “How was work? Did you get the Parkston account?” Justin asked. He had always tried to stay on top of the clients that Brian was trying to get. He wanted to know that someone cared enough to know what was going on in his life. 

Brian rolled his eyes, and pulled out of the school parking lot. “It went.” He said. “You have homework?” 

Justin closed his eyes, hating that Brian was ignoring him. ‘This is the way he is. Remember, you asked for it… you want this.’ Justin told himself. “Yeah, some. Not much. I can do it when I get back to Deb’s.” Justin told Brian, watching the older man nod. 

The rest of the ride was in silence, which continued when they reached the loft. Justin didn’t know what to expect, not really sure what Brian wanted him to do. “Are you hungry? I could start dinner.” 

“Later.” Brian stated as he removed his coat and loosened his tie. Sitting down at his computer, Brian booted up his files. “Homework.” He said. 

Justin bit his lip in frustration as he sat down on one of the bar stools and pulled out his schoolwork. He wasn’t sure why he put up with all the crap that Brian threw at him. No one deserved the crap that Brian did to him. Opening his Calculus book, Justin just stared at the figures before him. He knew that Brian was hiding from himself, that he was hiding what he felt. Brian still lived on the motto that he didn’t do boyfriends, didn’t do love. Hell the whole idea that he didn’t do anyone twice was thrown out the window a long time ago. Justin resolved himself that he would just have to wait. Wait for Brian to get over himself and realize what he felt. 

‘Just hang in there, and it will all work out. You can take the crap he throws at you, cause you see a side of him that no one is allowed to see. You’re young… You can do this.’ Justin told himself. It was the same thing he told himself every night before he went to bed. It was the only thing that kept him hanging around. Justin only hoped that he wasn’t old and gray before Brian came to the realization. 

The phone rang, and Justin looked up at Brian seeing if the other man was going to get it. Not seeing Brian move, Justin turned back to his schoolwork. When the answering machine picked up, Justin tried not to smile. When Brian started working on something the outside world was gone. He loved Brian’s dedication, and passion. That was one of the reasons why he stuck around. 

“Brian, where are you? I tried your office but they said you weren’t there, and your cell’s off. Call me. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Woody’s tonight. I’ll meet you there at 8. You won’t believe what happened to me today. Call me. Bye.” Came Michael’s voice. 

Justin tried to ignore the sudden wave of hate that ran through him. It was one thing to stand there and watch as Brian had breakfast with that man, but to hear them make plans for the night was something that Justin couldn’t ignore. Closing his eyes, he began to take deep breaths. Justin had never hated anyone in his life… hate took too much energy. But since he had met Brian he had started to hate two people – Chris Hobbs, and Michael. 

Both looked upon Justin as a nuisance. Both wanted him to disappear. Justin wasn’t sure how much he could take. His father felt the same way, but he didn’t hate his father. Yes, he was disappointed in his dad, but he still loved him. The huge difference was that Justin had good memories of his father, which he never had any thing good to rely upon when it came to the other two men. He didn’t want to hate them, he just wanted to go about his business and have them both leave him alone. He was sick and tired of the snide comments, the pushing, everything. There was only so much he could take. 

And he knew he was rapidly coming to the end of his rope. 

Slamming his pencil on his pad of paper and walked over to the window. He had to calm down, before he did and said something that he would regret. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Brian asked from his desk. 

Justin had promised himself that he wouldn’t do anything, that he wouldn’t put Brian in the middle of things. He wasn’t Michael, and his problems with the other man had nothing to do with Brian. Taking a deep breath, Justin let it out slowly. Turning around he gave Brian a small smile and walked back to his schoolwork. “Nothing. Sorry to bug you. Just shit you know.” 

“Justin,” Brian warned. He was sick and tired of all this shit. Brian knew what Justin’s problem was… or at least had a damn good idea, but the last thing he wanted to do was cater to the ups and downs of a teenager. 

Justin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then turned around to face Brian. “You know what is wrong. How the hell can you even talk to him after what he did? You treat me like shit… kick me out when you thought I didn’t set the alarm. You cut me out of your life… but noooo, not dear ol’ Mikey. No, Mikey can do no wrong. You can sit there and have breakfast with him, go out with him… but I don’t get so much as an apology. Well fuck you!” 

“Are you finished?” Brian asked, getting up from his chair to get a drink. Brian knew that there was some unfinished business between the three of them – and it was between the three of them. Mikey had crossed the line when he had set Justin up. Mikey would have to realize that Justin was a part of Brian’s life, no matter how much either of them liked it. Brian still wasn’t sure why he even cared, but he knew that he wasn’t ready to give Justin up yet. Justin was growing more mature everyday, he was getting stronger – and Brian wanted to see the end product. 

“No, I’m not. Look,” Justin began, calming down slightly. He didn’t want Brian angry with him and on the defence. He just wanted to get his point across so that they could put it behind them and move on. “I don’t care if he’s your best friend… he’s an ass. He is vindictive, and manipulative. I don’t like him, and I won’t put up with him.” Justin shook his head and turned back to his schoolwork. “Look, forget it, okay? Mikey is your best friend, and I’m nothing… so just forget it. I’ll get over it.” 

Brian stood there staring at Justin in shock. He couldn’t believe that Justin thought that he was nothing. Hell, he wouldn’t be there now if he was nothing. Brian realized that maybe he was going about this the wrong way, that maybe he owed Justin a little more. Not a lot, mind you because Brian wasn’t ready for anything more than what they had now… but he also knew that if he didn’t say something, that Justin might just get bored and he’d never see the kid again. 

Brian walked over to Justin and sat down in a stool next to the young man. "You don't have to worry about anything. Michael knows where I stand, and where we stand. Just forget about it." 

Justin’s head came up and looked at Brian. He wasn’t sure what to make of the comment, especially seeing and hearing how ‘close’ Brian and Michael still appeared to be. He would have thought that there would be a lot more to it than this. "What did you do?" 

"Nothing yet." Brian stated. “Just don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll handle it. Michael isn’t your concern. I’ll deal with it.” 

Justin rolled his lips into his mouth, and nodded. No matter how much he didn’t like being kept in the dark, and more importantly – being around Michael – he knew he would have to have the older man handle it in his own way. “Don’t do anything on my account. I’ll live with whatever you decide. It’s not like I have much of a choice.” 

Brian gave Justin a small smile and shook his head. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. And I sure as fuck am not doing anything just because of you.” 

Justin smiled at Brian and laughed. He knew Brian’s tough exterior, he knew how Brian’s mind worked. More importantly, He knew that although Brian wouldn’t admit it… he was doing it – at least in part – because of Justin. “Whatever you say, Brian. Whatever you say.” 

Brian placed his tongue in cheek and slapped Justin on the back of the head before heading to his own work. “Brat.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin walked into his temporary home – at least he liked to think of it as only temporary. There was a part of him that hoped that he would once again live with Brian. Although he knew that it was more likely that hell froze over first, but he had to have dreams right? He only wished that everyone would just leave him and Brian alone. They were fine as long as they didn’t have to deal with all the crap that their so-called friends dished out. Justin couldn’t even count how many times they had come to him telling him what a mistake he was making on Brian – that Brian couldn’t care for him. ‘What a load of crap,’ Justin thought. 

When Justin walked into the house, he immediately spotted Michael standing in the kitchen with Deb, helping her put away the groceries. Walking over to the refrigerator, Justin pulled out a drink so he could have something while he was studying. “Sunshine, take these up to your room.” Deb told him as she handed him some boxes of Kleenexes. 

Justin inwardly smiled at the look on Michael’s face. Anyway he could piss the other man off, Justin would be happy to oblige. “My room.” Michael whined. 

“Back off. You’re about to turn 30 years old.” Deb stated, as Justin walked past them with a smile on his face. He reached his backpack and went straight upstairs. Even though he loved torturing Michael, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the same room with the man. He had already hit Michael once, and Justin wasn’t sure he wouldn’t do it again. Michael was still supporting a nice shiner, fading but Justin could still see it. 

Setting his bag and the boxes on his bed, Justin moved over to the window and looked out. Things had been crazy since his return from New York. The whole Mikey/Brian show was going on… There was some problems starting to form between Mel and Lindsey, and Justin didn’t know what was up with Emmett. He only wished he could do something to help his adopted family – to ease the pain that was spreading through their system. But Justin didn’t know what he could do. 

Justin decided that he would just have to wait and see how things turned out. Wait until someone asked him for help… or at least told him what was going on. 

Justin was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. “Come in.” he called out. 

The door opened revealing Vic. “How’s it going?” Vic stated as he came into the room. “I see you’re getting all settled.” 

Justin shrugged as he moved toward the bed and sat down. “The wallpaper’s a little childish, but … I really appreciate you and Deb letting me stay here. I don’t know what else I would have done if you hadn’t let me stay.” 

Vic moved to sit down beside Justin and looked at the young teen. Vic had heard from Brian what had happened, or at least he guess most of it – but he knew that he didn’t want to see anything else happen to the young man. Justin reminded him of himself in a lot of way. Well, Vic wouldn’t be as straightforward so to speak, as Justin had been, but times were different. Vic didn’t grow up in this day and age… you didn’t admit that you were gay when he was growing up. But things change. “I think we both know what you would have been doing… what you have done.” Vic stated, letting Justin know that he knew. 

“Brian.” Justin sighed shaking his head. “He said he wouldn’t tell.” 

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. I was young once too, you know?” Vic said with a smile. “I’m just glad that you didn’t get too far into it, that we were able to help you out. That you didn’t sink into that black hole too far, and you were able to come out of it.” 

Justin gave Vic a small smile, and took a deep breath. “I wish I hadn’t had to do that. That I didn’t have to even consider it, but…” Shaking his head, Justin decided that he wouldn’t drag anyone else into his mess. It was bad enough that Brian was involved, and that things were as bad as they were now. He wasn’t about to make anyone else feel like they had to choose sides. 

“Want to talk about it? I have a pretty good ear… it’s about all I have that is still working.” He laughed slightly. “You can tell me about it.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to force you to have to choose. It’s just something between … some of us. We’re working on it.” Justin told Vic. “But if I need to talk… I know where to come to. Thank-you.” 

Vic just nodded and let it go. He would get the whole story one of these days. He would get Justin to open up. No matter what the young man may think… Justin was a part of this family. No one deserved to have the stuff the life that Justin had had lately – the stuff that had happened to the young man. 

Justin was one of the good ones, and Vic wasn’t going to let him slip away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You ruined my kid’s life.” Deb yelled as she burst into the loft. Brian shook his head and opened the door a little wider for her. 

“What no hello kiss?” He replied, making his way over to the kitchen. He knew that this would be coming, and he had hoped he could have avoided it at all costs. The last thing Brian wanted to do was explain to anyone what was going on. He didn’t want to get others involved in his mess. Mikey was his problem and he would deal with it accordingly. If only he could keep the do-gooders in the family at bay. 

Well that and a little blond twink. 

Deb came further into the loft and watched Brian move across the room. “I mean it. You got something fizzy?” She asked. With drink in hand she decided to just get it all over with. Say what has been bugging her for years. She would – once and for all—tell Brian Kinney what she thought about him and her son. “I remember the first time I heard your name. Michael says there’s this new boy in school. Brian Kinney. For weeks that was all he could talk about. Brian Kinney this and Brian Kinney that. Next thing… he’s cutting classes. Then I come home from work one day and I find the two of you 14 … drunk. IT was then I knew you were trouble. And you haven’t disappointed me a day since then.” 

“Well at least you can’t accuse me of being inconsistent.” Brian stated as he looked over at her. It hurt. More than he could ever state. It hurt that Deb was disappointed in him. She was the only one that he had tried to please… tried to get approval from. To hear that she was disappointed in him all this time… 

Brian didn’t even want to acknowledge the pain that was shooting through him. He didn’t want to admit that she had that much power over him. 

“A consistent heart-break.” 

“Come on, Deb. You know I’ve looked after Mikey.” Brian told her sitting down in one of his plush chairs. He was only stating a fact. He had always been there for Mikey. He had always looked out for the other man, even if it meant he put himself in harms way. 

That’s why his betrayal had hurt so much. Knowing that Mikey thought so little of him… thought that he had to ‘protect’ him… it was obscene. Brian had been used and lied to by his best friend. He had been betrayed in the worst way… and to make matters worse, Mikey had used an innocent victim in the whole thing. Justin hadn’t deserved what had happened to him. Justin hadn’t deserved being treated like that. 

Brian knew that he would be forever making it up to Justin. He couldn’t let Justin even think of going back to that. He wouldn’t let Justin think the worst. 

He just couldn’t – wouldn’t allow that to happen. 

And Brian wasn’t ready to put a reason – a feeling – to that way of thinking. 

“I’ve never said that you weren’t there for him.” Deb began, bringing Brian out of his thinking. Brian turned his attention back to the woman who he had wished was his real mother… at least she cared. “You’ve been there too much. Always giving him those extra little tid-bits of your affection. Huh? To make him believe that maybe someday you’d be his.” 

“Well who knows? Maybe we’ll end up a couple of old queens in palm springs.” Brian informed her. ‘Like that will ever happen. If I ever let Mikey back in my life again… it will be a long time from now.’ Brian thought. 

“Only what’s he supposed to do until then? He had a chance with David. But you had to fuck it up.” 

Brian silently cursed. It was always because of him. Mikey didn’t get a good grade, because of Brian… he couldn’t stand up for himself – because of Brian. Brian was beginning to wonder if Justin had the right idea. Maybe he was being treated unfairly. Shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts from that whole idea, Brian gave a small smile. “He wasn’t having any fun.” he added as explanation. 

Deb got right in Brian’s face, trying to convey just what she thought of that whole idea. “He’s had enough fun. You’ve all had enough fun. It’s time for him to be a man.” 

‘And it’s my problem because…’ Brian thought. “And what do you want me to do about that?” 

“Well I don’t know. Something! You owe my kid something.” Deb stated, trying to not cry. 

Brian knew that she only wanted what was best for Mikey. Hell, he did too despite everything. And if they all thought that it was for some other reason than Mikey was a lying, backstabbing asshole… all the better. They would attack him and it would keep them off of Justin’s back. “Okay, you’re right. I’ll do something. It’s Mikey’s 30th birthday. He should have a party he will never forgets.” Brian stated, a plan forming in his mind. 

When Deb left, Brian sat there wondering if he had made the right choice. The two had been through so much, and Mikey had been there for him at his worst. Mikey always forgave him, and Brian wasn’t sure if he was really ready to give that all up. Turning to the side as he heard the loft door open, he spotted the reason behind this sudden change in his friendship. 

“Hey.” Justin stated cautiously as he made his way into the loft. 

Brian only nodded in response, turning back in the chair and placing his glass to his lips. “Shouldn’t you be at home, doing homework or something?” 

Justin laughed quietly and moved to stand in front of his lover. “I saw Deb leave as I was coming up. Is everything okay? You okay?” 

Brian looked up at Justin, and realizing for the first time that Justin may really care. Brian knew that it shouldn’t surprise him that Justin was worried about him, but he knew that it would be hard to fully accept. Brian wasn’t used to people giving a damn about him, let alone wondering if he was okay. “She just came to tell me to do something with her son.” 

“What?! Why is it your responsibility? What does she expect you to do?” Justin asked leaning on the edge of the table. 

Brian shook his head as he placed his cup down on the table beside Justin and pulled the teen closer to him. “She wants me to let Mikey go. She thinks that I’m the one who is stopping him from being happy with dear ol’ doc.” 

Justin inched closer to Brian and placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “You’re not the one to that broke them up. Michael is a big boy. If he wanted to end it with David, then that’s on him. You’re not responsible for everything bad that happens to people. Although you might think you are, you’re not god.” 

“That’s not what you said last night,” Brian said with a smirk. 

“You’re an ass… but that’s what I like about you.” Justin stated leaning into his lover. 

Brian pulled Justin’s lips down to his own, lightly running his tongue against Justin. “Lucky me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin made his way though the steadily growing crowd just inside the door at Babylon. It seemed like forever since he was last there, and he wasn’t sure what type of welcome he would get from the gang, but at the moment he really didn’t care. All he wanted was to be able to relax – get a couple of beers. 

It had been a hard week for him, between work, school, Michael, Brian, and everything else… Justin wasn’t sure how he got through it. School of course was the worst since Hobbs and his little gang of thugs would not allow him a moments rest. He couldn’t walk down the hall without someone either saying something or doing something. If he could just go a day without some sort of bruise then Justin figured that he had died. 

Then there was the whole Michael mess. All Justin had to do was show his face in the same area as Michael and the older man would start in. Michael still tried to pretend that everything was Justin’s fault that Michael didn’t set him up. It didn’t help that Brian was pretending to be friends with Michael. 

Michael. That was just someone Justin would have to deal with. He would just have to suck it up and take it like a man. Justin only wished that Mikey would grow up and see that Brian would never fuck him. Michael saw Justin as a threat, but what the older man didn’t realize was that Justin wasn’t a threat. Michael had a part of Brian that Justin would never have. 

But Michael would never let it go. He would never accept Justin in their lives. 

Then there was Emmett. Justin wasn’t sure what was going on with his flamboyant friend. He wished he knew, but Emmett wasn’t talking. Or at least he wasn’t really talking to Justin. He wondered if he would ever be allowed into their circle of friends completely. Yeah, they hung out. They laughed, but that was the extent of it. Justin wasn’t allowed into their world completely. He was always on the outside looking in. 

He would never be allowed in, not with the tension between him and Michael. Michael was there first, and Justin would just have to accept the fact that as long as Michael was around he would always be on the outside. 

Shaking all thoughts of ‘friends, family, and shit’, Justin headed straight for the bar and ordered himself a beer. The bartender didn’t even bat an eye as he placed one in front of him. Justin had learned during the past couple of months which bartenders would serve him and which ones wouldn’t. Some wanted to follow the rules to a T, and Justin hated that he was so young. He couldn’t wait until his 18th birthday. 

‘Only a couple more months of all this shit and I can tell everyone to fuck off.’ He thought to himself. ‘Only a couple more months before I graduate, and can leave this place.’ The more Justin thought about it, the more he wondered if he would ever really leave the Pitts. Everyone was here. His mom, sister, Brian… Justin wasn’t sure he could leave them behind. They all needed him in their own way, even if they wouldn’t admit it. 

All Justin wanted to do now though was to forget everything and get as drunk as he could. Before Justin could put the bottle to his lips, he felt someone push him slightly. “What the fuck are you doing here? Why do you have to be everywhere?” 

Justin rolled his eyes, and bit his lower lip. “As you can see, I didn’t come to see you. I’m not everywhere… right now I’m here. It’s hard to be everywhere at once, especially since I don’t have super powers.” Justin said making fun of Mikey. “But then again, you live in your little comic book world, so to you everything must be magical… everyone must have an ulterior motive. I guess I’m the super villain.” 

Mikey moved up to stand in front of Justin so he could stare the young man in the eye. “You’re a pest, a fucking nuisance. You should just pack your bags and go back home to mommy. You don’t belong here, you never did. I don’t know what Brian sees in you, but if you knew what was good for you, you’d leave. We don’t want you here.” 

Justin shook his head and laughed in Mikey’s face. “Just because you can’t keep a boyfriend… just because you can’t satisfy your man, doesn’t mean you can take it out on me. Of course I never understood how anyone could find YOU attractive. You’re nothing but a pitiful excuse. You won’t even admit that you’re gay. You hide in the closet, and then complain because you have to pretend. You’re such a faker.” 

“Fuck you. You don’t know anything about me.” Mikey yelled. 

“I know all about you, all about your type.” Justin stood straight so he could be eye to eye with his nemesis. “You don’t like me, that’s fine. Because I don’t like you either. You hate the fact that Deb has let me live in ‘your room’, and that Mel and Lindsey like me better. I am a part of Gus’ life… and more importantly, I get from Brian something that you always wanted. Something that you will never get.” 

Justin leaned back against the bar, placing his elbows on the counter-top. “You won’t get rid of me. Nothing you can do will ever erase what I am to everyone. I’m not going away, so you can either live with it, or not. Frankly I don’t care. But don’t ever get in my face again. Don’t ever try to fuck with me. I may be a kid… but I’m not stupid. At least I know what I want, and I’m willing to go for it. You have to lie, cheat and steal to get what you want. You’re pathetic. I almost feel sorry for you.” 

“Listen you little shit.” Mikey began. 

“Problem, boys?” Brian stated sliding up behind Mikey. 

“Nothing,” Justin replied. “Later.” He added as he made his way through the bar. Justin knew that he had to get away from Mikey before he did something that they would all regret. He didn’t want to do anything to ruin Brian’s plans… whatever those were. 

Brian turned toward the bar and ordered himself a beam. “So Mikey… what’s up?” 

“He’s everywhere,” Mikey whined. “You should tell him to get lost. He doesn’t belong here.” 

“Why not? Justin has a right to be wherever he wants. It’s a free country, Mikey.” Brian explained turning to look out over the crowd. “Besides… he’s just a kid. One day he’ll get tired of all this… who knows. Just let it go, Mikey. Justin isn’t a threat to you.” 

Mikey looked at Brian in shock. “I never said he was. I just… you know what… forget it.” Mikey turned and walked away from Brian in a huff. The last thing he wanted to do was have Brian belittle him. He didn’t want Brian to think that he felt threatened by the teen. He didn’t want to give Brian that much power over him… well more power than he already had. 

Brian watched Mikey go, and took a deep breath. Brian turned from the bar and spotted Justin standing on the catwalk above the dance floor. With drink in hand, Brian walked up the stairs so he could talk to the young blond. “Back off, Justin. I told you before to leave Mikey alone. Let me handle him.” 

Justin turned toward Brian and closed his eyes to keep from losing it. “He’s the one who came to me, Brian. He’s the one who fucking started it. What am I supposed to do? Just stand there and take it? Bull shit. I’m not going to do that. I have to put up with that shit at school, I’m not going to stand by and let some 30-year-old asshole with a bug up his ass treat me like shit. No way. I won’t do it.” 

“Let me handle it.” Brian stated, staring into Justin’s deep blue eyes. 

“Like you let Deb come in and bitch at you? Is that handling it? Why the fuck won’t you tell them what he did? You’re letting them turn you into the bad guy. That’s fucked Brian.” Justin stated turning back toward the dance floor. “I’ll never understand it. You’re not the one who fucked up here Brian. You’re not.” 

”You don’t understand.” Brian began. 

Justin turned toward Brian and shook his head. “You’re right. I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you can stand there and take that shit. How you can let them all think the worst of you? I don’t understand how you can NOT tell them.” Justin stated his voice getting louder with each sentence. 

“Will you shut up?” Brian hissed looking around. “You don’t know what’s going on. You don’t have a fucking idea what goes on… stay the fuck out of it.” 

Justin shook his head, setting his glass down on the ledge. “You’re right. I don’t understand. I’m no one. I’m the trick that just won’t go away. But you know what Brian? I’m not blind, and I’m not stupid. And if you think that I’m going to stay out of it… you’re fucked. Cause I’m in it. I’m right smack dab in the middle of this whole fucking mess. Hell, I’m the reason why all this shit is happening in the first place. So don’t tell me to butt out. It’s not going to happen. I’ve let it go, letting you do what you think you have to do, but I don’t know how long I can keep it up.” 

With that Justin turned and walked away. Before he got too far, he quickly turned back to Brian and shook his head. “No matter what, though. I’ll be there for you, just like you’ve been there for me. If you want it, you know where I am.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin stood off to the side of the loft, as people began to get ready for the ‘guest of honor’ to arrive. The last thing Justin wanted to do was spend any time celebrating the birth of that asshole, but he knew that he had to be there for Brian. If things turned out the way Justin knew they would, Brian would be left alone. That was something that Justin wasn’t going to allow happen. He had told Brian he would stand behind him, be there for him… no matter what. Now it was time to prove that to the older man. 

There was a knock on the door and the lights immediately went out. Justin took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on his face. 

The door opened and they all heard Brian talk to the guys behind it. “You told him.” They all heard Brian curse. The four men came into the loft and Brian stood beside Mikey as the lights went on and everyone cried out. Brian turned to Mikey and pulled him into a kiss. “Happy Birthday, Mikey.” He told his friend. Brian wanted to try and give Mikey something. 

The thing was, despite being upset with Mikey, Brian couldn’t forget all the years that the other man was there for him. Brian couldn’t forget all the things that Mikey did for him. There was a part of him that wished that he didn’t have to do this, that Mikey hadn’t forced his hand – but Brian knew he wouldn’t back down. Mikey had crossed the line, and it was something that Brian could never forget. 

Pulling away from Mikey, Brian caught sight of Justin’s glare. Seeing the blond, Brian knew why he had to cut Mikey loose. There was something going on between him and the teen. Something that Brian was willing – albeit reluctantly – to explore. Brian would find out tonight if he was making a mistake or not. He would find out if all this mess was worth it. He only hoped that he wasn’t. 

Justin stood behind everyone as they gave their hugs and best wishes to his nemesis, always keeping an eye on Brian. Justin had no idea what Brian had planned for tonight, but he hoped that the older man survived it. He was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea at all. Justin understood the dynamic between the two older men, and what they meant to each other. He only wondered what Brian would be like without his best friend. What it would mean for the two of them. 

Shaking his head and giving Brian a small smile as the older man dragged Mikey off to where Doctor Dave was – he didn’t want to be a part of this. Justin didn’t want to watch Brian pretend to be someone he wasn’t. He hated that Brian felt he had to pretend to be okay with what was going on. Heading over to the ‘bar’, Justin decided that he would be there for the fall-out. Someone had to be there for Brian, and he was determined that it be him. No matter what anyone thought, he did love Brian – despite his young age. He only had to prove it to Brian, show Brian that he meant what he said. 

Mel came up to the counter and ordered a margarita. Justin smiled and took her glass. “Hey how do you know how to fix drinks?” Mel asked him as he began to mix her drink. 

“I’m from the gentile country club set.” Justin stated in explanation. He couldn’t even count how many times he would have to mix drinks for his dad and friends. That was his job while he lived at home – well once he was old enough to be able to handle the drinks without dropping them. It was just another thing that Justin found he missed about his old life. A life that he no longer had. 

“Who taught you how to do this?” Mel asked as she took a sip of the drink Justin handed her. 

“My dad. I can’t tell you how much I actually enjoyed when he would have meetings at the house. It was the one time I could actually drink. Not that they ever knew, or at least they never mentioned it.” He said with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Mel shook her head. “Yeah, and thanks to Brian Fucking Kinney, you can’t go home.” she said with disgust. 

“It’s not Brian’s fault.” Justin told her. “My dad is the one who can’t accept me. It would have happened with or without Brian. It really doesn’t matter one way or the other.” Moving over so Mel could stand beside him they both pulled out a cigarette and lit them. “I know my dad. He never will be able to accept that I’m gay. Never. It could have been anyone else, and it wouldn’t have mattered. I was lucky that it was Brian, cause I don’t think anyone else would have helped me out this much.” 

Mel rolled her eyes and laid her hand on Justin’s shoulder. “Brian is bad news. If you were smart, you would leave and never see him again. He’ll only hurt you in the end.” 

“Maybe, but it’s my choice. I’m the one who has to live with it. It’s my life to do as I please. No one can decide that for me.” Justin told her. 

Placing her head on Justin’s shoulder, she let out a deep breath. “Just remember that if you ever need us… we’re here for you. Keep in mind what I said… Brian isn’t the man for you. There are much better men out there. Don’t ruin your life.” 

Justin only nodded knowing that discussing Brian with anyone was futile. No one saw the Brian that he did. No one knew that behind the tough exterior that he portrays is a man who needs to be loved… who wants to be loved. A man who craves acceptance, who wants someone to take care of him. If he wanted to be with Brian he would just have to accept the fact that everyone will think him dumb for wanting to stick around. 

Knowing how much Brian had changed just in the past couple of months, Justin was determined to stick it out. He wanted to see the man that Brian became. No one who looked at his son the way that Brian had that first night could be bad. No one who had taken such care of him during his first time could be the asshole everyone portrayed him to be. No. Justin knew the real Brian Kinney, and he liked that man… no, he loved that man. Warts and all. 

Turning back to Mel, Justin immediately changed the subject. He liked her, and he didn’t want to get angry… not tonight. Tonight he had to keep a level head so he didn’t blow Brian’s plan. He wasn’t going to ruin this for Brian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin stood off to the side as everyone began to clear out. He could see the upset looks on their friend’s faces and as much as he wanted to tell them the truth, he knew that it wasn’t what Brian wanted. Brian had set it up to look like he was just shoving Mikey off the cliff for his own good. Brian was trying to look like he was doing something right. He admired the man for not blowing up at Mikey right then and there, he only wished that it hadn’t been done the way it had. 

He knew however, that he had to live with it. He hoped that Brian would tell Mikey the real reason behind the whole mess. But looking at Brian now, Justin only wanted to make the pain in his lover’s eyes go away. It was hard enough on him that Justin wasn’t going to add any more pressure to him. 

One by one, their friends came up to Brian to tell him just what they had thought of him. “Well, Brian.” You really know how to throw a birthday bash.” Ted said. 

“Too bad all good things must come to an end.” Emmett added from behind Ted as they put on their coats. Shaking their heads they left without another word. 

Brian only stood there looking out across the loft, letting each one say their peace. It was the least he could do. They would all find out the truth… this was only phase one of his plan and he wasn’t about to lose it now. He only hoped he survived this to be able to continue with the plan. “Well, Well, well. Is anyone surprised? It’s the way he treats them. Am I right? I mean is there anyone here tonight who hasn’t been fucked by Brian Kinney? One way or another.” Mel hissed at Brian as she walked out the door as well. 

“Well what do you know? Now Michael has been too.” Vic continued raising his glass in a silent salute. Placing the glass on the counter, Vic turned to his sister and nodded toward the door. 

Deb took her turn and stepped up to Brian. “So you finally gave him what he wanted. Good for you.” Brian shook his head slightly as Deb made her way over to Vic and the rest of the gang. He tried not to be pissed at the woman who had taken care of him as a child. She didn’t know what was going on, and despite her wanting him to ‘fix it’ she wasn’t ready to deal with the consequences of her request. Brian knew that she would figure it out, and things would get back to normal. He also knew that things would never be the same. 

“How could you have don’t that to him, Brian? Your best friend in the whole world.” Lindz accused. Shaking her head she turned away from Brian and left the loft behind everyone else. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to make your big exit too?” Brian asked Justin when he came up beside the older man. He silently hoped that Justin would approve of his decision to handle things the way he had. This was as much a test of Justin’s loyalty as it was a part of Brian’s larger plan for Michael. He wanted to see how far Justin was willing to go with him. He needed to know that Justin would be there for him no matter what. 

Justin leaned up beside Brian and laid a hand on his arm. “No, you’re gonna need someone to help clean up this mess,” he said with a small smile. “You did a good thing, Brian. No matter what anyone else thinks.” 

“What about what you wanted? What about wanting Mikey to suffer?” Brian asked the young man. 

Justin shrugged slightly. “I know you have a plan. You are going to do what you want to do, whether or not I agree. I’ll just be there for you if you need me. No matter what. I’ll be here.” With that Justin turned and went back to get himself a drink. 

Brian watched the young man walk away and smiled. Justin had passed with flying colors. They may just survive this after all. Even if he lost everyone else in his life, he knew that he just might be able to count on Justin to be there for him. 

He would just have to find a way to properly thank the young blond. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian heard the loft door open and he reluctantly came out of the bathroom. Stealing a quick glace toward the bed, he shook his head in disbelief. For the first time in his life – well for as long as he remembered – he was too drunk to fuck. Seeing Justin’s body sprawled across his bed, Brian wondered how he could miss that opportunity. Walking down the steps he saw Deb loading up things into a box. The last thing he wanted to do that morning was deal with any of that shit. He silently prayed that Deb would just take the shit and leave so he could do what he should have done the night before. 

“He asked me to pick up the stuff he left.” She said in explanation for her presence. She glanced up at the bed and gave a small sad smile. “Hey sunshine, you’ve got some tables to buss.” She yelled up toward the blond. 

Justin slowly came to at the sound of Deb’s voice. Stretching, Justin wished he could just stay in bed all day. “I don’t feel sick… margaritas are definitely my drink.” He mumbled against the pillow. 

“Get up.” Brian called out before turning to the counter. He missed Justin’s look of hatred that was shot in his direction as the young man made his way over to the bathroom. The last thing Brian wanted was for Justin to leave, but he knew that they both had a part to play in the coming weeks… months, so they would have to continue. They would talk later about what they expected out of one another, and what it the night before meant to each of them. They would talk about what it meant for the future… if there even was a future. “You want some coffee?” Brian asked Deb, shaking all thoughts of the blond in his bathroom away. 

“No thanks.” She quietly said. “Christ I was pissed at you last night. Everybody was… is. But right in the middle of my cussing you out, I finally figured it out.” She told him. Brian froze for a second wondering just what she figured out… wondering if she knew the real reason behind last night. “You can’t do anything quietly, can you? Everything’s got to be a spectacle. Drama. You couldn’t have pushed him… softly. You had to shove him off a fucking cliff.” 

Brian began to realize that she was still clueless as to what was really going on, and he was grateful for that. He wasn’t going to explain himself, nor his … thing with Justin to her. Deciding to go along with the woman, Brian moved to the other side of the loft so he could sit down. Somehow standing was becoming too much for him to handle at the moment. “Yeah I had to or else he would have just followed me around. Forever.” Just the thought that Mikey would be following around forever sent a shiver through Brian’s bones. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to pretend to be friends with someone like Mikey. He was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Justin was showing him that, and slowly it was beginning to seep into his thick skull. 

“Yeah, I guess he would have.” Deb replied. “Justin!” she called out. 

“I’m brushing my teeth.” They heard from the bathroom. 

Deb turned her attention to Brian and looked at him in disbelief. “You loaned him your toothbrush?” 

Brian decided to downplay his and Justin’s thing. Smiling at Deb, he waived his hand in the air. “I have a supply.” Brian knew he would have to continue to play the understanding friend for a little longer, so he continued with his narrative – playing the part. At least until he had Mikey one on one. That was when the truth would come out. “It was the only way.” 

“This David, he’s good for him.” 

Brian tried not to roll his eyes. No matter what he felt for Mikey at that moment, he knew that this Doctor was not good for the man. “Yeah it won’t last.” Brian wanted Mikey to grow up, so that maybe in the future they could get back what Mikey had thrown away. He was smart enough to know, though, that as long as Mikey was with Doctor Dave, he wouldn’t. His best friend would be lost for good. 

And Brian wasn’t sure how he really felt about that. 

“Maybe not. But he should at least give it a try.” Deb told him. 

“So how’s he doing?” Brian decided to ask. He hoped that Mikey was having a hard time with it. He hoped that Mikey was suffering at least a little. 

“Trying to figure out why his best friend would betray him.” Brian tried to keep his anger in check. He couldn’t believe the audacity of Mikey. Wondering how Brian could betray him, when it was Mikey who had betrayed him. It was Mikey who had started them on this path of destruction. But no… Brian was the bad guy here, and Mikey was the wounded party. Brian just bit his lip and Deb continued with her little talk. He wanted her gone. He had to think and listening to her go on about poor Mikey was not making things any easier. “Course he doesn’t realize that it’s the best thing that could ever happen. That you did him a favor. That maybe now he can finally have the chance to have a life.” 

Justin walked up to the two and lifted a box. “K… I’m ready to go.” He said trying to put the whole thing to rest. He could see the tightening in Brian’s shoulders, and he knew the older man was ready to blow. From what Brian had told him, the night before was only stage one of the plan to get back at Mikey, and Justin knew that if Brian lost it now… the man’s plans would be for naught. He owed it to Brian – after everything the man had done for him – to stick to the plan, whatever that is. 

“You take care kiddo. Thank-you.” Deb said giving Brian a kiss. 

Justin began to follow Deb toward the door when he felt Brian’s hand on his arm. Turning his head toward Brian, Justin gave him a small smile. “I’ll be back after my shift, to help clean up.” He told the older man, letting Brian know that he was there for him. 

Brian nodded, giving Justin a grateful squeeze. “Later,” Brian said with a small, sad smile. 

“Later,” Justin replied giving Brian a quick kiss on the lips before following Deb out of the loft. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian was sitting on the floor looking over one of his old High School yearbooks when the loft door opened revealing Justin. Looking up he set the book aside and patted the floor beside him. “So how was work, dear?” Brian jokingly stated. 

Justin shrugged and sat down next to Brian leaning in so he could rest against the older man’s chest. “It was there. I had to bite my tongue from yelling at everyone, but I think it’s still in one piece.” Justin explained. In truth, it had been one of the worst days in at least a couple of weeks for him. He had to work hard not to bitch at everyone as they complained about how much of an ass Brian was, and how they couldn’t believe his lover could do that. “I got a lot of sympathetic looks. I wanted to hit the next person who told me that I needed to get out before I ended up like Mikey.” 

“Yeah, well they don’t understand.” Brian stated as he began to run his hand over Justin’s shoulder. He let his fingers move up to run through the young man’s hair, enjoying the feel of the silky blond strands. 

“I just don’t understand why we have to keep it a secret. Why can’t we tell them why you did it? They all think that you’re the bad guy, and that Michael’s a saint.” Justin asked turning toward his lover. 

Brian leaned back placing his arms behind his head and looked up at Justin. “It’s not a part of the plan. We discussed this, remember? You agreed to go along with it.” 

Justin moved so he could lie on top of Brian, looking the man in the eye. “That was before. He’s not a saint, Brian. I never wanted you to be alienated from your friends. I never asked for any of this to happen, but if you think I’ll just stand around and let them treat you like shit… Blame me if you want… I don’t care. Just don’t let them turn away from you.” 

Brian moved Justin so that the blond’s body was directly over his, flat against him. “It’s not your concern. What goes on between Mikey and I has nothing to do with you. It’s not your problem. Leave it alone. If the others want to treat me like shit – as you say – let them. It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Justin shook his head in disbelief. “I guess I’ll never understand it. Maybe I am too young. I don’t understand how you could have survived with friends like that. Friends who don’t want to see you as who you are… who won’t let you be yourself. They always take, Brian…it’s not fair.” 

“Life isn’t fair. And who says that they don’t know the real me. Maybe I have you fooled.” Brian stated with a small grin on his lips. 

“Yeah right. I had you figured out from the first night we met.” 

“Really?” Brian asked shaking his head. “You’re what? Seventeen? What do you know about things?” 

Justin moved so that their groins could lightly rub against one another. “More than you think. I watch, Brian. I see how you are with me, with Gus. No one wants to think that you aren’t the asshole everyone thinks you are. You have them fooled, but you never fooled me. I’m on to you.” 

“Actually,” Brian began letting his hands snake under Justin’s shirt to caress the pale skin beneath. “I’m into you.” 

“Always,” Justin breathed against Brian’s lips before he took the older man’s tongue into his own. “Always.” 

Moving to the bedroom, both of them tangled up in each other’s limbs, Brian and Justin left the troubles of the last few days behind them as they lost themselves in the touch and taste and feel of each other. And as usual, what started out with Brian as gratuitous sex, became something different as the small barely stifled sounds began to emanate from Justin’s throat, matching the sounds he himself unconsciously uttered. Fingers linked together as they rocked in a rhythm that began slowly and built up to a crescendo of feelings and sound, Brian made love to his very own blond twink. 

Later, Justin curled up to Brian, laying his head on the man’s chest. “So what now?” 

Brian swatted Justin on the ass, letting the young man know that he didn’t really appreciate the interruption of their quiet time. “We move to phase two.” 

Justin leaned up so he could look Brian in the eye. “Are you ready for that? Are you sure you really want to cut all ties with Michael? He is your best friend.” 

Brian ran his hand across Justin’s shoulder as he rolled his lower lip into his mouth. “Mikey did something I can never forgive. Worst yet, he got you mixed up in it. He lied, and forced you to do something that you should never… NEVER had to have done. For that I can never forgive him.” Brian lightly pushed Justin back onto the bed so he could look down at the young man. “I guess I’ll just have to find another best friend. Know anyone who’s available?” 

Justin smiled up at Brian, running his own hands across Brian’s back. “Oh I might know someone who’d be willing.” The two laughed quietly before Brian leaned in to rest his head against Justin’s. “I’ll be here, anytime you want me. I know I can never replace Michael in your life… but I’m willing to be whatever you want me to be.” 

Brian could only reply with a kiss, letting his actions do the talking for him. Saying what he couldn’t say. He hoped that Justin realized how grateful he was for his presence in his bed… in his life. Brian would never be able to repay Justin for everything he was learning, for what Justin was allowing him to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin walked into the house, setting his school bag on the couch. He knew that Deb was working that day, so he was free from the ‘hate-Brian’ talk for the day. Looking up he spotted Vic sitting at the table. “Hello,” Vic stated in greeting. “How was school?” 

Justin shrugged as he walked into the kitchen to grab a drink from the refrigerator. “It was there. I can’t wait until Graduation.” 

“That bad, huh?” Vic said with a knowing smile. Vic had some idea of what Justin was having to put up with at school, even though the young man never once said a word. Vic didn’t think that times had changed that much to where there wouldn’t be harassment from his coming out. He only hoped it wasn’t as bad as what he had faced growing up. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Justin stated as he sat down at the table beside Vic. “Hobbs is being his usual annoying self… I don’t know how much of that shit I can take before I lose it.” 

Vic placed his hand on Justin’s arm, letting the young man know he was there for him. “Just don’t do anything stupid. Just get through day by day… time will go much faster and easier on you if you let it go. Don’t change who you are, don’t let them try to bring you down. Just be careful.” 

Justin nodded with a small smile. “Trust me. They won’t. I won’t let them.” 

Vic was happy to hear that. He only hoped that Justin continued to listen. That the young man wouldn’t make too many waves. “So what else is going on?” Vic asked knowingly. He caught Justin’s surprised look, and knew that the young man was hiding something. “Don’t pretend that something isn’t going… you’re a terrible liar.” Vic stated, halting Justin’s protests that nothing was going on. “It has to do with Brian and Michael doesn’t it? With the party the other night?” 

Justin nodded, looking down at the table. “Yeah. But I promised I wouldn’t say anything. I also don’t want anyone to have to take sides.” 

Vic placed his hand under Justin’s chin so he could look the teen in the eye. “What do you mean, choose sides?” 

Justin moved away and stood against the counter. “There’s more going on than anyone realizes. There’s more to it than just Brian letting Michael go for his own good. I can’t say what… but Brian isn’t the guilty party in this. I’m party at fault, but I just don’t know what to do. I can’t stop it now, even if I wanted to.” 

Vic stared at Justin, wondering what could be causing him so much heartache. “Justin, you can tell me. I mean, who would I tell?” 

Justin sat his glass on the counter beside him and ran his hands through his hair. “I can’t tell you. All I can say is that everything will become clear soon. I just hope you all realize that Brian isn’t the evil – devil reincarnated – that you think he is. We’re trying… we’re trying to keep it from destroying all of us. It’s not easy, but we’re trying. I just hope that all of you will be able to forgive me one day.” Justin said turning to run up to his room. 

Vic was left to wonder just what Justin was talking about. What could make the boys so scared? What would make the boy think that they would all hate him? 

Vic was determined to find out what was going on. One way or another someone was going to get an earful for making that young boy have more problems than anyone his age should. 

He would get to the bottom of this little drama, and he would try to make things easy on Justin. All the boy wanted was to belong somewhere, and Vic was determined to make that happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End   
Next on QaF Re-Write : Episode 112 - Repercussions from Michael’s birthday party rock the gang. Justin and Brian move to phase two of the plan. Are Brian and Justin moving closer together, while the rest of the gang moves farther apart? Meanwhile, Justin tries to talk to Emmett before the older man makes a mistake.


End file.
